Drink Up Me Hearty Yo Ho! Part 2
by TheCrow-R.I.P-BL
Summary: The sequel to Drink Up Me Hearty Yo Ho! They saw Pearl jump...but was she really dead? If so will she ever come back to face Elizabeth and Jack? Read and find out! rr
1. A Familiar Face

A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm back!!!!!! Oh my god! I'm so happy that ya'll liked my last story. Okay for all of you that are just joining me I'd recommend that you read my story, "Drink Up Me Hearty Yo Ho!" before you read this for this is a sequel to it. Okay I know I promised ya'll that I would write a story about Jade's life and everything, and don't worry I still am just I wanted to start this first! Hehehe okay ok I won't leave ya'll in suspense any longer...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my characters that I have created...and the story line of this fic. Other wise everything else isn't mine. *sniff*  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Seven years. Seven long years you have been away from this place." A young woman thought to herself as she watched the sun rise over the horizon. It was still early morning and most likely no one would be up yet. "I wonder if they are still here..." she thought to herself. She then shrugged and drowned the thought out by the sound of the soft waves rolling by.   
  
The woman had never lost her charm. She still had her same strait, dark brown hair that reached her elbows. Still the same big, brown, almond eyes she had as a child. Her complexion was fair, just like her mothers. Only now she was no longer scrawny, but nor was she fat. But she had a slim body of a young woman.   
  
Though she had her own small ship now, she was no pirate. Nor would she ever be. It was not her wish. Even if she did have pirate blood running in her veins she did not wish to become one. She would be happy just living life and exploring, but no stealing or killing unless it was necessary which it had been in the past, but it didn't mean she enjoyed it.   
  
The girl looked down at her arm and she flinched in pain. The scares brought back too many painful memories. "The rocks..." she mumbled under her breath. The falling part had not bothered her, but the last thing she remembered about it was hitting rocks and then her body falling into the sea. The next moment she remembered was waking up in the shallows of the water.   
  
The girl then closed her eyes and tried to drown the thoughts out once more. When the breeze hit her face she smiled. This was the best smell in the world the smell of the sea breeze. She then opened her eyes and looked up. There it was. The cliff she had jumped off seven years ago. When she looked closer she could see a small figure standing near the cliff. Who could it be?  
  
~*~  
  
A small girl stood at the edge of the cliff with an excited look on her face as she saw a ship dock.   
  
A man walked over and scooped the little girl up in his arms. She looked so much like her mother. The same fair complexion and the small soft golden curls. Only she had the same big, brown, almond eyes like her father. "Suzette you know you aren't suppose to be out here without us. And it is still very early in the morning."   
  
The little girl ignored the comment and pointed at the ship was docking into the bay. "A ship!" she shouted excitedly. "Will I ever get to be on one of those?" the little girl asked.   
  
The man smiled forgot about the comment he had made too. "Of course ye will Suzy." The man said. This little girl was his life, his heart and he could not live without his heart. Though it still felt like a part of him was gone. He had never forgotten about Pearl. They had told Suzette about her, but they said that she was going away for a long time. That was the only way they could put it that she could understand.   
  
"Jack! Suzette! Come inside!" a woman called.   
  
The little girl looked up at Jack. "Mummy!" she said happily. Jack smiled and let Suzette down. She then ran down the hill over to the house. When she reached the woman standing in the doorway she reached her hands up as to say pick me up.   
  
The woman smiled and picked her up. "Suzette, what were you and daddy doing?" the woman asked. Suzette smiled. "We were looking at the ship in the water!" she said happily. "And...and daddy says that someday I will get to be on one!" she said with a big smile.   
  
"Oh did he now?" the woman asked.   
  
Suzette nodded her head yes.   
  
"Sorry Liz..." she heard someone say. Then she saw Jack appear with a smirk on his face. Elizabeth set Suzette down as Jack walked over and put his hands around her waist. "Sorry Liz." He repeated.   
  
Elizabeth gave him a serious look. "You know you aren't suppose to let her get that close to the edge."   
  
"I know, but I was holding her. It was fine."   
  
Elizabeth moved out of his grasp. "Jack promise you won't let it happen again, please."   
  
Jack put his hands on her waist yet again and kissed her cheek. "I promise." They then both looked down at Suzette who gave them a grossed out look. Jack smiled and picked Suzette up and kissed her on her cheek repeatedly in a joking way.   
  
Suzette giggled. "Ewww...no!" she laughed as she tried to wipe her face. Jack laughed and carried her inside. "Come on. It's still early lets go back to sleep." Jack said while walking inside. The little girl nodded as he carried her inside.   
  
Jack walked up stairs and into Suzette's room. He then placed Suzette in her bed, and tucked her back into bed. "Ye need to sleep now, savvy?" Suzette smiled. "Savvy!" Jack kissed her head and then walked out of the room, and back into his bedroom.   
  
There he found Elizabeth sitting in bed waiting for him. She smiled as he got back into bed beside her. "Is she going back to sleep?" she asked. "Aye." He said while getting himself comfortable.   
  
Elizabeth smiled. "You know it's funny...I never thought you'd be such a family man." Jack looked at Elizabeth.   
  
"What do ye mean?" he asked.   
  
"I mean that you haven't gone out exploring since well you know..." Elizabeth said.   
  
Jack shrugged. "I just haven't felt like it I guess." He said as she rolled over.   
  
Elizabeth knew the truth everyone did. He hadn't even been out on the docks for I don't know how long. She knew it was because he couldn't bare going out there, and then when Suzette came into their lives he made sure that he could never leave so she couldn't get away. Only he was never going to admit it.   
  
Elizabeth said goodnight as they both went back to sleep.   
  
~*~  
  
Morning came and Jack and Elizabeth got out of bed. Elizabeth walked down stairs to find Suzette sitting next to the fireplace still in her nightdress wearing Jack's hate and playing with her dolly. Suzette looked up.   
  
"Hi mummy!" she said with a smile.   
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Hello honey." She bent down next to her. "What are you doing?"   
  
"Playing..." she said still looking at her dolly.   
  
"Well I'm going to start breakfast. Do you want to help?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
Suzette jumped up and smiled. "Yeah!" Elizabeth smiled and they both walked into the kitchen. Elizabeth set the doll on the sofa and the hat back on the coat rack.   
  
"All right then. Let's get started." Elizabeth said to Suzette.   
  
~*~  
  
The young woman sat in the bar where she held a glass filled with rum. Her favorite drink she remembered the first time she had tried it. She loved it! She sipped it quietly as she looked around in the bar. None of these people were the people she was looking for.   
  
"Where could they be? Were they even still here?" Then it hit her. Why didn't she think of it before! She'd go see if they still lied in that house. She took one last sip of rum before walked out into the streets. She was now on a mission to find them.   
  
A/N: Hihi! What did ya'll think of the first chapter? I know it moved kinda slow, but hey at least it's a chapter! Well anyway tell me what you think should happen next...so please review! Thanks! 


	2. Ok, Jack's going crazy!

A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm back! Thank you everyone who reviewed! I realize that I won't get as many reviews as I did in the last story since people have to read that one first to understand this one. Anyway this might be the last chapter I write until next week because my family and I are heading out to California tomorrow! I'm very excited! Anyway I dunno how long this chapter will be so lets just start it and see!...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: If you'd look at my other chapter you'd see that I don't own any of it! Except for the o/c characters I created.   
  
Chapter Two  
  
The young woman walked along in the busy streets of Tortuga as men from the streets yelled and whistled at her. For only being sixteen she looked as if she was at least twenty. The girl just rolled her eyes and kept walking.   
  
As she walked she shrieked and turned around to see who had just grabbed her behind. There was a man standing next to her laughing. The girl pulled out her pistol and grabbed his hand so he could not get away.  
  
"What your hands sir." She said very calmly.   
  
The man, still smiling winked at her. "All I want to know is yer name missy."   
  
The girl rolled her eye's as there was silence for a moment. "...Pearl." She said. She then released the man and walked off. Pearl kept walking until she turned the corner. She then stopped and sat down to rest. She wasn't tired just didn't feel like walking anymore. She needed to find a place to stay.   
  
She figured she'd sleep on her ship, but that was too much of a hassle to walk back and forth everyday and night if she needed something. It was either that or...maybe she could see if they were still there. Pearl sighed and got up. She then began to walk over to the alleys.   
  
It was dark as usual even though the sun was out. Pearl was no longer scared to walk down the dark path. She walked very casually until she reached her old 'house'. Pearl took a deep breath and put her hand on the doorknob. There was no need to unlock it for it didn't have a lock.   
  
Pearl was able to walk right in. Though it was dark Pearl felt around with her hands to find a candle. Moments later she came upon what felt like a small oil lap. She lit it and looked around the room. Nothing had changed. Her old rug in the corner was still there along with the sheets her parents used.   
  
She guessed that no one had lived in here for years. "I guess they are not here anymore..." she said to herself. She prayed that they were all right. Moments after entering the room Pearl walked out for too many memories came to her mind when she was in here. Too many memories...  
  
~*~  
  
"I'll be back soon Liz. I'm going out for me walk." Jack said as he gave her a kiss.   
  
"All right." Elizabeth said. "Just don't be out too long."   
  
Jack nodded as he walked over to Suzette. "Ta little one." He said. Suzette smiled and hugged his legs. "Bye-bye daddy!" she said happily.   
  
Since Jack had not been out sailing for so long he took a daily walk just to get out of the house. He had promised himself to be there all the time so Suzette would not be out of his sight, but it was starting to drive him mad!  
  
Just as he was walking out of the house he noticed someone standing near the cliff. It looked like a woman. She stood there in a burgundy skirt with a white poet shirt that was quite low, and a brown bodice around it that made her cleavage look bigger than it was.   
  
She stood there with her eyes closed letting to wind hit her face causing her dark brown hair to fly freely in the wind. She looked so beautiful and strangely familiar. As Jack approached her she turned and saw him. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw who it was.   
  
"...dad..." she said under her breath. She didn't know what to do besides run. So she turned and ran away as fast as she could. When he was out of sight she felt very stupid. "Pearl what was that?! What was your chance!" Pearl sighed. "Next time..."   
  
Jack stood there for a moment trying to recap on what just happened. Familiar face running away...this all confused him very much. Jack shook his head had decided to go back inside. Whoever it was did not want to stay around and talk to him. Instead of taking a walk he decided to go back inside.   
  
When he walked in Elizabeth saw the confused look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked. Jack just walked by and said.   
  
"Think she's alive..." he said as he walked up stairs.   
  
~*~  
  
It was now sunset and Pearl needed some extra supplies; which meant she needed money. She refused to steal so she had to find some work. Pearl looked and saw the bar. Maybe she could find some work there. She walked in and over to the man behind the counter.   
  
"Do you have any work?" she asked.   
  
The man looked at her and smiled. Pearl rolled her eyes and put her arms over chest. The man then frowned. "We need another 'waitress' maybe you could be one of them." He said. Pearl excepted the job.   
  
Moment's later Pearl came out wearing a short red dress. A very low collar and short sleeves. Pearl did not like the dress but it was work. For a while she sat around doing nothing until she saw someone walk in. She recognized her. She'd know they face anywhere for it was her mother.   
  
Elizabeth walked to the back to their usual table. Pearl was about to run when she realized that she was working. She walked over to Elizabeth with her head down. Elizabeth smiled. "Rum, please." Pearl nodded and walked away. Moments later she came back with the rum. She placed it on the table walked away.  
  
Pearl walked over to the counter. "I'm out." She said. The man didn't really care he nodded his head and handed her two shillings.   
  
"Thank you." She said and walked away. "Well Pearl I guess you'll be sleeping on the ship tonight." She said to herself as she walked down to the docks. She walked until she reached her ship. She climbed on and walked to the small lower deck. There was not much in there, just a bed and a small table with an oil lamp on it.   
  
Pearl sighed and lit the lap she then took off her boots and untied her bodice and climbed into her bed. She then remembered that the lamp was still burning so she got up and put it out. She then walked back over to her bed and crawled in. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep were the stars.   
  
~*~  
  
Jack stood on the cliff looking out at the sea. "I know you are still alive." She said still gazing at the sea.   
  
A/N: Okie dokie! Another chapter. Sorry if it was kinda short but either way there is another chapter! Ok I dunno when the next chapter will be out but I know it will be sometime next week! Well I won't be here for the weekend so love ya'll and peace out! Please review! Thanks! 


	3. Someone Very Unexpected

A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm really sorry I haven't posted for a while...I've been busy! Okay well lets recap...Pearl is alive and Jack is going mad for two reasons. One: he wants to be out at sea. Two: He thinks he saw Pearl...which he did but he doesn't know it yet...Well anyway to those of you that thought I'd just leave you hanging with Will/Jade you're wrong, they will be in the story...in this chapter actually ^^ Now I hope ya'll are reading this because this is important...remember in the first one where Jade was afraid that Will would hurt her, like had been hurt in the past? Think about that...I put that in so it would all work out in the story so pay close attention in this chapter! Lol ok well....ON WITH THAT CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: see previous...  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Peter! Peter!" Jade called out in the busy streets of Port Royal. It was a busy Sunday afternoon. There were people and carriages everywhere. It was a lot more crowded than Jade was used to, but she had grown to love it. As long as she had her son and the man of her dreams she was happy.   
  
"Peter!" she called again this time her voice a little annoyed. Just then she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. Jade closed her eyes and smiled. "Hello Will." She said. Though she couldn't see his face she knew he was smiling. "Hi..." he said before he gave her a kiss on her neck. She closed her eyes once more still smiling.   
  
"I love you." She whispered.   
  
"I love you too." He whispered back.   
  
Just then Peter came running up to them. His face was dirty with a small cut on the side of his lip with dried blood below it all the way down to his chin. "Peter?!" Jade exclaimed. "What happened?" Peter sighed and looked down. "Fight..." he said. Just as Jade was about to give him a lecture Will stopped her.   
  
"Peter." Will said. "Please don't do things like that anymore...please." Peter nodded and walked inside the shop. Jade looked at Will. "How do you do that? He listens to you." She said a bit puzzled. Will smiled and gave her a kiss. "It's just how you say it. Instead of yelling you simply ask him not to do anything like that again." Jade shrugged. "Alright...I'll try." She then laughed.   
  
"What's so funny?" Will asked.   
  
"I can see so much of you in him. Same hair, same goofy smile, same passion for swordplay...everything." Will smiled. "Yes, but he has your beautiful eyes." Jade smiled as they both walked inside. There they found Peter inside playing with his wooden sword that Will had made him two years ago.   
  
Will told him that when he got better at it he'd make him a real one, so Peter practiced everyday. Only sometimes Jade felt somewhat sad for Peter because it seemed like that; that wooden sword was Peter's only friend. Peter didn't really have many friends nor brothers or sisters. At least she believed that he wasn't still out there and if he was he obviously didn't know about her.   
  
Jade shook her head and walked into the back room where Will was stilling on the bed looking at something in his hand. It was the engagement ring he had given Elizabeth. Jade had caught him looking at it many times, but she never said anything. She knew that what he told her was not true. That he never went back for the ring.   
  
"You still think of her?" Jade asked.   
  
Will jumped and quickly put the ring back in the dour. Will shrugged. "Sometimes, but not really."   
  
"You miss her?" Jade asked as she walked over and sat next to him.  
  
Will gave Jade a somewhat disappointed look. "Yes..."   
  
Jade shook her head. "It's alright. I miss many people too." She said.   
  
They both smiled and as Will was about to kiss Jade they heard Peter. "Dad! Come here!"   
  
Will got up and walked out there with Jade close behind him. "Dad, there is someone at the door..." Peter said while pointing at it. Will walked over and opened the door. There stood a young man no older than sixteen with the same deep blue eyes as Jade looked at Will through his shaggy brown hair. "Can I help you?" Will asked. The young man brushed his hair out of his face.   
  
"I'm looking for a woman by the name of Jade O'Connell." He said in a deep voice.   
  
Will had a puzzled look on his face. "Jade is my wife...why are you looking for her?" Will asked.   
  
"Because she's my mother." He said.   
  
At that moment Jade gasped and ran over to him. She looked at him to make sure that this wasn't some kind of joke. A few seconds passed and then Jade wrapped her arms around the young man and began to cry softly to herself. "I thought you were dead." She whispered. Jade then pulled away and wiped away her tears.   
  
"How did you fond me? How'd you know I was here?" she asked.   
  
"I didn't, and father told me who you were. Right when I was giving up I came to the closes island I could fine and it was here. Port Royal. Then yesterday I saw you walking out in town and I followed you back here. I knew it had to be you because I had your eyes and hair."   
  
Jade smiled again and more tears started to form. "Mother, please don't cry." He said.   
  
Will looked at little confused. He walked over to Jade and grabbed her arm. "Um...sir could I have a word with my wife for a moment." He said while walking to the back room. "Peter." Will said. Peter got up and followed them. Jade leaned down to Peter. "Honey, go play in your room." Peter smiled and walked into his room.   
  
Jade sat on the bed slightly shaking from the shock. Will sat next to her, and held her hand. "Jade what is this about?" Will asked. "Why didn't you tell me you had a son?" Jade looked at him. "It never came up."   
  
"Never came up?! These are the kinds of things you tell either way!" Will shouted.   
  
"Will calm down! God! I hate it when you are like this! You always get like this when someone doesn't tell you something! Honestly Will! You need to grow up!" Jade shouted. Will was stunned. Jade had never said anything to him like that before.   
  
"Jade...I...I'm sorry." Will said. Jade smiled. "It is alright, but please just let me finish before you jump to conclusions." She said. Jade took a deep breath.  
  
"All right. First off his name is John well Jonathan, and he should be sixteen." Will looked out her for a moment. "But that means you were thirteen when you had him."   
  
Jade nodded. "Yes, I was young and stupid. When someone would tell me they loved me I'd believe them and do pretty much anything for or with them. His father was my first love. His name was Thomas. He was fifteen. When I found out I was pregnant my parent's could not be anymore angry with me. I told Thomas and that is when he stopped caring for me. After I gave birth I took John to Thomas...well actually I left him on his doorstep because no one answered the door, but then my parents and I left. I was sure that Thomas wouldn't take care of him so I assumed he was dead, but I guess he is not. Now Will please don't be angry because this was before I met you and I didn't know I was going to meet you...so please don't be angry." Jade said.   
  
Will looked stunned. He didn't know what to say to that. He just looked at Jade for a moment.   
  
"Will?" she asked.   
  
Will looked at her. "What?"   
  
"Can he stay with us?" she asked.   
  
Will thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Of course. He is my step son." Jade smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Will." She said. Will just wanted to make her happy. "You're welcome." He whispered in her ear.   
  
After that Jade walked out to where John was standing and hugged him. "You can stay." She said. John smiled. "Thank you, but I don't think I'll be staying..." he said.   
  
Jade looked puzzled. "Why not?"   
  
John looked at her. "I was planning on heading to Tortuga...I have a friend there and she is waiting for me. I haven't seen her for at least two years now, but I promise I'll come back." He said.   
  
Jade nodded her head. She understood. "All right...but make sure you come back. I don't want to lose you again." She said. Before giving him another hug. She head him tight in her arms.   
  
"I love you." she told him.   
  
'I love you too..." he whispered.   
Jade then let go and watched John walk outside. The whole time they kept their eyes on each other. Jade would miss him, but he promised to come back, and she believed him, and if not she would always remember that day. Forever.  
  
~*~  
  
John walked back to the docks over to his ship. It was a fairly decent sized ship. It was big enough for him. He was in a much better mood now. He had finally found her, and part of him didn't want to leave her, but he had to go see her. He had to see his one and only friend in the world.   
  
They met when they were twelve and then she went away, but he hoped she was in Tortuga...she had to be. Where else could she be? John shrugged and set sail. "I shall see you soon Pearl." He said to himself as he made his way out of the bay and into the sea.   
  
~*~  
  
"I'm going to do it. I'm going to do it..." Pearl said to herself. "I am going to talk her." Pearl didn't know why she should be so nervous. They were only her parents. She was shaking...she couldn't do it.   
  
'Pearl! Get back to work!" the man shouted.   
  
Pearl sighed and walked over to a table to give them their rum. "Here ya go." She said. Pearl then sat back down on a stool hoping that she would come in here. Soon enough she did. Pearl smiled. "I'll get that table!" she shouted. No one heard her of course. Everyone was talking and laughing no one paid any attention.   
  
Pearl hated for her mother to see her in this outfit for a first impression, but oh well. Pearl was still shaking as she walked over to where Elizabeth was sitting. Pearl stood in front of her half hoping that she wouldn't know who it was. Elizabeth didn't bother to look up.   
  
"Rum please, but could you bring another one too, and some water. I am waiting for two other people she said. "Sure." Pearl said as she walked away. Dear god. This meant that she would have to face Jack too, but who was the other person?   
  
Oh well. Pearl walked over with the rum and water. "Here ya go." She said to Elizabeth. "Thank you." She said again without looking up. Pearl was beginning to get annoyed with her. Pearl stood there for a moment hoping she'd look up, but she didn't.   
  
Finally Pearl simply sat down in the chair next to her, and looked at her. Elizabeth looked over to see why the girl was sitting with her. "Excuse me..." Elizabeth said, but then she cut off. She knew who it was.   
  
Pearl smiled and Elizabeth felt a lump in her throat. She gasped for air and began to cry. Pearl got up and walked over to Elizabeth's side. She leaned down. "Mum please don't cry." She said. Elizabeth looked up and looked at Pearl. "It really is you...isn't it."   
  
Pearl smiled and nodded her head trying not to cry as well. Elizabeth stood up and wrapped her arms around Pearl. "Jack was right. You're not dead." Pearl laughed a little. "No I'm not."   
  
"But you jumped..." Elizabeth said.   
  
"And I didn't die." Pearl added.   
  
Elizabeth smiled and wiped her face. She then took a good look at Pearl and realized what a revealing dress she was wearing. "What are you wearing?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
Pearl shrugged. "Side job."   
  
Elizabeth looked at her yet again. "Well, go change...if your father ever saw you in that he'd kill you."   
  
Pearl laughed. "Alright..." she said while walking over to the man behind the counter. "I'm out." She said as he handed her another two shillings.   
  
Moment's later Pearl came out from the back in her normal clothes. Elizabeth was waiting for her. "Where are we going?" Pearl asked. Elizabeth smiled. "To your father."   
  
A/N: Ok there you go! Another chapter is out! Sorry it took soooooo long! I haven't had a lot of time to write lately. Well what did you think? Don't worry I'll still write a story about Jade and her past and everything. Well ok please review and tell me anything that you want! Peace out! 


	4. A Time to Remember

A/N: Hey ya'll! NO!!! I only got one review on the last chapter. Thanks you the amazing Leah ;-) Well I'll still write more just one of the main reasons you write on Fanfiction is to get reviews...well besides having the passion for writing but that's beside the point. Anyway...I hope ya'll are liking what I am doing with this. I hope it is as good as the last one. I changed the summary and rating though. I figure that somewhere in this story it will have to be rated R hehe....Okay well....ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Jade, John, Pearl, Robert, Grace, Hope, and Wonder...and Peter...lol!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Pearl gulped at the sound of what her mother was saying. "Jack?...no..." she said quietly. Elizabeth turned around. "Why not? He has been searching for you for so long now. Come on he should be here any minute." Pearl looked a little shocked. She wasn't used to having anyone telling her what to do. She then remembered that it was her mother, but still...  
  
"No." Pearl said sternly.   
  
Elizabeth turned around. "What?"   
  
"I said no mum. I don't want to just yet..." she said.   
  
Elizabeth sighed. "Pearl, please, he has been waiting for so long." When there was no reply Elizabeth looked up. Pearl was nowhere in sight. "Pearl?" Elizabeth said. 'Pearl!" Elizabeth called. No one answered. Pearl was running again. Elizabeth sighed once more. She wouldn't tell Jack about this. It would just make him gone even more.   
  
"Elizabeth?" Jack said as he walked up to her. "I thought ye'd be inside already." Elizabeth glanced and noticed Suzette in his arms. She smiled and gave her daughter a kiss. "Hello sweetheart." She said to little Suzy. Suzette smiled. At least she has one daughter that wouldn't run away from her.  
  
Elizabeth took one last look at the ocean, and then remembered that Jack and Suzette were still waiting for her. "Come on lets go inside." She said.   
  
~*~  
  
Pearl walked along the docks and over to her ship. She had to get out of here. "I knew I shouldn't have come back." She said to herself. Why'd she even bother? At least now her mother will know she is safe. But to be honest she really didn't know if she wanted to meet Jack at all.   
  
"I mean if he really loved me wouldn't he had made a little more of an effort for Elizabeth to keep me?" she said aloud to herself. Then again what about Elizabeth? Why'd she even given her up in the first place? Didn't she love her? This was all too confusing. Now she almost wished that she would have died when she jumped.   
  
She remembered hearing their conversation they had, had when she was young but she was young and na•ve when it was said. She didn't feel the same way anymore. Just as she was getting on her ship and ready to set sail she heard someone calling her name. She sighed and turned around.   
  
"Yes?" she said to the young man looking at her.   
  
"Sorry to bother you miss, but do you have any idea where a young woman by the name of Pearl might be?" he asked.   
  
Pearl began to get off her ship. "That be me, who's asking?"   
  
The man smiled. "Long time, no see Pearls." He said.   
  
Pearl was just about to walk back to her ship until she heard that name. "What did you say?" she asked while walking even closer to him.   
  
"You know what I said Pearls." He said still smiling.   
  
Pearl looked confused. "Only one person ever called me that...John?" she said.   
  
The man smiled widened as he nodded his head.   
  
Pearl smiled and ran over to him. John opened his arms and gave her a hug. Pearl returned the hug as a tear ran down her cheek. "I thought I'd never see you again." She said. They both stood there for a moment in each other's arms until Pearl let go. She smiled and wiped her face. "Why are you here?" she asked.   
  
"To find you." He said.   
  
"How'd you know I'd be here?"  
  
"I didn't. I simply assumed you'd be here. That is if you were still alive, and lucky me! You haven't broken your neck yet!" he said sarcastically with a small clapping motion. Pearl smiled. "Ha ha very funny."   
  
John ignored the comment. "Where are you off to in such a big hurry?" he asked.   
  
Pearl shrugged. "I don't know...anywhere really..."   
  
There was silence for a moment before John spoke. "Well why don't you come with me. I'm heading to Port Royal anyway. I have to visit my mom." He said with a wink. Pearl looked a little amazed. "You finally found her?" she asked.   
  
John nodded. "Her name is Jade O'Connell...well Turner now. She is married to a man named William Turner." Pearl smiled. "Oh, well, I'd love to come with you...would your mum mind?" she asked. John shook his head. "Not at all. My half brother will be pleased to have someone else to play with."   
  
"Half brother?" Pearl said a bit confused.   
  
"Yeah, I think his name was Peter or something, but either way it looked like he had a wooden sword so maybe you could teach him a thing or two." John said while smiling.   
  
Pearl shrugged. "Alright...but what about my ship?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be back soon you can leave it here...no one will steal it." He said.   
  
"Okay." Pearl said as they walked over to his ship. His was a tad bit bigger but not much, but it was big enough for two people. "Nice." Pearl said as she looked around the ship. John did not pay attention. Pearl walked to the lower deck to see what was there. Not much. A small room whish she guessed was the bedroom, and a small room; which was used for the bathroom.   
  
Pearl walked back up to the top deck and the sun was already starting to go down. She looked over and saw John standing there looking at the sky. "What are you thinking about?" Pearl asked. John turned around to see Pearl standing behind him. She looked so beautiful just as he remembered her. Her long dark hair swayed in the breeze, as did her skirt.   
  
"You." John said while looking at her. Pearl looked a bit surprised. "Why me?" she asked. "Cause I haven't seen you for over three years...I missed you." Pearl smiled. "I've missed you too. I thought you were dead." John had a puzzled look on his face. "Why? Why would I be dead?" he asked.   
  
Pearl shrugged. "I don't know, just we promised to see each other now and then, and you never came to see me." She said a little hurt. John looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I didn't actually think you'd wait for me." Pearl looked even more hurt. "I always waited for you. I used to think about what we'd do when we saw each other. John, you're my only friend why wouldn't I want to see you?" she asked.   
  
John shrugged again. "I'm sorry." Pearl showed a weak smile. "It's ok." She mumbled. John walked closer to her. "No it's not." He whispered. Pearl gazed deep into his eyes for a moment, and then John leaned in to kiss her. Pearl closed her eyes and waited for his lips to meet hers. When they did they shared a passionate kiss. John had loved her since the day they had met. He had been waiting for this.   
  
John then pulled out of the kiss and began to walk down to the bottom deck. Pearl followed. There he sat on his bed and waited for her. She sat down and leaned in. They kissed once more and then John moved down a little lower until his lips met her neck. He kissed her neck while Pearl lowered herself on the bed.   
  
There; John lay on top of Pearl still kissing her neck. As he was untying her bodice Pearl pushed him away. "No." She said while taking deep breaths. "We should stop." John understood. Everything was going much too fast. Pearl sat up and tied her bodice once again.   
  
"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that in the first place." John said.   
  
Pearl looked at him. "No, no don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about."   
  
John nodded. "Alright then."   
  
There was a moment of silence as they both sat on the bed. They both didn't know what to say. It was all a little acquired. John then spoke up. "Well I don't know about you Pearls, but I am going to bed." Even though it was still early she was extremely tired too.   
  
Pearl got up so he could get in his bed. She looked around and realized that there wasn't another bed. "Where do I sleep?" she asked. John lifted up the sheets as to offer her some room in the bed. Pearl excepted and took off her shoes and bodice, so all she had was her shirt and skirt. She then walked over and crawled in next to him.   
  
As she drifted off into sleep she felt John turn over and place his arm around her waist. Pearl smiled and felt safe under the protection of his body. Those were the last thoughts that Pearl remembered before she fell asleep.   
  
~*~  
  
Early morning came and Pearl awoke. She sat up and noticed that John wasn't next to her anymore. She looked around. He must have been up on the top deck. Pearl got out of bed and put her shoes and bodice back on. She combed her hair and walked up to the top deck.   
  
There she found John and the wheel. He smiled when he saw her. "Hello." He said. "Hi." Pearl mumbled. "How much further to Port Royal?" she asked. "A few hours." He said now looking at the sky. Pearl nodded and walked back to the lower deck. She had nothing better to do, so she crawled back in bed.   
  
She rolled over to look out the small window near the bed. She watched the waves go by as they moved. Pearl laid there looking out the window thinking about what happened last night. She was happy to go back to Port Royal. She was really young when she left but she remembered parts of town. This would be a time to remember.   
  
A/N: Okay another chapter! I really hope I get more reviews this time! Okay well please review and the next chapter should be out soon! Peace out! 


	5. Unresolved Issues

A/N: Hey ya'll! I am soooooo sorry I haven't written for like ever! I've been busy! So how was everyone's thanksgiving? Was it good? I had fun! I have a big family so we had to have two big tables lol but it was still really fun! Ok well enough of this I won't leave you waiting any longer! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: nope  
  
Chapter Five  
  
It was early afternoon as they arrived in Port Royal. For some reason Pearl was very excited about this. As John docked the ship she walked up to the top deck. She smiled as she gave her a kiss on the cheek. As John got off the ship he helped Pearl as well.   
  
From there they walked to Will's shop. Pearl could not understand why she was so excited, maybe because it was a new adventure. Pearl shrugged and walked on hand in hand with John. Pearl new she was born here but she hadn't remembered what it looked like, so she was happy to be back.  
  
Only a few minutes after they had begun walking they were there. Suddenly Pearl was not excited anymore. She didn't want to be here anymore. John saw her come to an abrupt stop, He rolled his eyes and pulled her hand.   
  
"Come on Pearls...do this for me, please?" he said.   
  
Pearl sighed and nodded. "Alright..."   
  
John smiled and led her closer to the door. He knocked several times before someone answered. It was Jade. Jade looked as happy as could be, and a bit surprised. She gave them both a big hug. After she let go if Pearl she looked her over. "And who might this be?" Jade asked.   
  
John smiled. "This is Pearl..."   
  
Jade smiled. She knew what that look was that John had on his face. He was in love. "Ah, some I'm guessing she might be ye new girlfriend?" Jade said in a teasing way. Pearl blushed.   
  
Jade looked at the two again. Well you look go together. Jade looked at Pearl again and held out her hand. "By the way I'm Jade. I'm John's mum."   
  
Pearl shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Jade smiled. "Well enough small talk I don't want to leave you two out her all day. Come in." she said while holding the door open. As they walked in Pearl whispered in John's ear. "She seems really nice." John smiled and nodded his head.   
  
When they walked into the place completely Pearl took a good look around. It was only the front room so there were swords everywhere you looked. "Did you make all these?" Pearl asked. Jade laughed. "I made some of them, but my husband made most of them."   
  
"Who is your husband?" Pearl asked.   
  
Jade looked around. "Oh he should be around here somewhere...excuse me for a moment." She said as she walked into the back room. While she was gone John gave Pearl a quick kiss on the cheek. Moments later Jade walked back in with Will and Peter. Jade walked over to Pearl.   
  
"This is my other son Peter. He is John's half brother." Jade said while pointing to Peter.   
  
Pearl walked over to him and leaned down. "Nice to meet you Peter." She said Peter smiled and hid behind Will. Jade walked over to Will.   
  
"And this is me husband Will Turner." Pearl smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Will." She said politely.   
  
Will shook her hand and smiled. He then got a good look at her. She seemed somewhat familiar. "Have we met?" he asked. Pearl looked puzzled. "I don't believe we have."   
  
Will looked at her again. She had the same eyes and hair as Jack, but something about her was different. Will walked closer to her. "If you don't mind me asking miss...I mean Pearl. Who are your parents?" Pearl paused.   
  
"Mother or father." She asked.   
  
"Father."   
  
Pearl looked a little uneasy. "Jack Sparrow..." she mumbled.   
  
The room fell silent. Will knew it, but didn't want to believe it. "Jack Sparrow used to be my best friend." Will finally said. "But then he stole my first love away...Tell me Pearl. Who is your mother?"  
  
Pearl was silent again. "Elizabeth Swann...well Sparrow now I suppose." She finally admitted.   
  
Will looked uneasy. "Elizabeth?" he said in disbelief. Pearl nodded. "Elizabeth Swann? Elizabeth that used to live in Port Royal? The one that ran out on her wedding day? That one??" he asked a bit shocked.   
  
Pearl nodded. "I believe so." She said quietly.   
  
Will couldn't believe it. How was she able to move on just like that? She already had a sixteen-year-old daughter. Maybe older! It took him so long to get over it! How could she do that so fast? He didn't care. He didn't want any memory of Elizabeth in this place. "Out." He said sternly. Pearl looked a bit confused. She just stood there.   
  
"Out!" he shouted. "Step son of not no son of mine will be seeing a Sparrow!"   
  
Pearl and John both looked shocked. What had she done? Nothing. She hadn't done anything to harm him. This wasn't right! Pearl gave him the dirtiest look she could and then walked out of the house slamming the door behind her. John followed her out. Will stood there for a moment before he left to room.   
  
Outside Pearl stood there with John holding her in his arms. "I'm sorry I ever brought you here." He said. "You didn't even do anything to him." Pearl nodded. "I know, but it doesn't matter I plan on never seeing him again." She mumbled. John laughed. "I wouldn't blame you."   
  
~*~  
  
Elizabeth stood by the window looking at the sea. It was getting late and Suzette and Jack were still no back yet. Jack always went for a walk and this time Suzette wanted to go with him. Elizabeth did not like being alone...  
  
About thirty minutes later there was a knock at the door. Elizabeth opened it and there was Jack holding a sleeping Suzette in his arms. "She fell asleep along the way home." Jack said. Elizabeth laughed. "Here I'll put her to bed." Jack carefully handed her to Elizabeth and she headed toward the stairs. Jack followed.   
  
Once Elizabeth walked into Suzette's room Jack pulled the sheets down so Elizabeth could put her in bed. Carefully Elizabeth placed Suzette in bed. Elizabeth kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Once they were out Jack grabbed her waist and pulled her in close.   
  
"We have the rest of the night to ourselves." He said with his devilish smiled.   
  
Elizabeth giggled. "You're back to your old self...that is a good thing."   
  
Jack grinned. "Yes well, a man can get lonely ye know, and since I have me woman with me right now and she can't get away I don't think I'll take no for an answer." He said still smiling.   
  
Elizabeth looked at him and smiled. "And what if I say no?" she asked.   
  
Jack paused for a moment. "Too bad." He said. He then picked her up and walked toward the bedroom. There he placed Elizabeth down on the bed. Elizabeth laughed. Jack then walked over and laid down next to her softly kissing her neck, and for the rest of the night there were in each other's arms.   
  
A/N: Good way to end that chapter do ya think? Lol well I'm sorry it was so short and it took so long! I've had a major writers block! And I still kinda do...so please review and tell me what should happen! I need to know because I really want to keep writing...but I can't if I don't know what to write lol! Peace out! 


	6. It's Time

A/N: Hey ya'll! Thank you again Leah ^^ you seem to be the only one reviewing, but oh well I am happy you like it ^_^ Okay well since you are the only one...I guess I shall just be talking to you now lol. Okay well I very sorry I haven't been writing lately but anyway I plan to finish this even if it kills me! Lol ok well...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: I bought the DVD...does that count?  
  
Chapter six  
  
"That's it Suzette, now try it a little faster." Elizabeth said while smiling. Elizabeth was teaching Suzette how to play the piano. Suzette always loved watching Elizabeth play, so she thought she'd try and teach Suzette. How hard could it be? If only she could have seen Pearl grow up. She would have enjoyed every moment, but she promised herself that she would not tell Jack. He was finally getting back to his old self. She couldn't ruin it for him now. No matter how much it hurt.   
  
"Very good Suzy." Elizabeth said still smiling. "Now that's enough for today." Suzette giggled and slid off the bench. Elizabeth went to walk over to a chair and sit down. Suzette followed and sat on her lap. Elizabeth sat there for a moment thinking. She then looked at Suzette who was quite content on her mummy's lap.   
  
"Suzette." Elizabeth said.   
  
Suzette looked up. "Yes?" she asked softly.  
  
"Your birthday is coming up, how old will you be now?"   
  
Suzette smiled, and held up eight fingers. "Eight." She said with a proud smile on her face.   
  
Elizabeth smiled. "That's right. Now lets start dinner. Your father should be home soon."   
  
Suzette jumped down and walked into the kitchen with Elizabeth close behind. "Where did daddy go?" she asked. "On his walk...you know that."   
  
A few minutes later Jack walked in. He looked around and then walked into the kitchen. He scooped Suzette up into his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then set her down. He did the same with Elizabeth except he didn't lift her up. He then smiled. "How be me two favorite girls?" he asked. Elizabeth had to laugh. Though they had both gotten older, he, for one had not lost his charm.   
  
Elizabeth gave him a kiss back. "Fine." She said. "You know Suzette will be eight in two days." She added. Jack turned to Suzette. "Ye be getting old now." Suzette laughed.   
  
"Mommy is teaching me how to play the piano." She said very proudly.   
  
Jack smiled. "Is she now?" Suzette nodded.   
  
Elizabeth interrupted. "Supper's ready." They all walked over to the table and sat down. They then began to eat. "So how was the walk?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"Same as always, but it would be better if Suzette when with me." He said as he elbowed Suzette in a teasing way. Suzette just laughed. "Next time I'll go with you." She said happily.  
  
~*~  
  
Will remained in his bedroom for hours after Pearl and John had left. Jade finally walked in to see how he was doing. "Will..." she began. Will looked up still with pure hate in his eyes. Jade took a step back. She then cleared her throat and sat down next to him. "Will." She repeated.   
  
"What?" Will shouted.   
  
Jade held her tongue. She hated it when he acted like this. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She then stood up, and hit him over the head. "Will! Grow up!" with that she left the room. Will simply sat there in shock. He knew he deserved it though. "Jade." He said.   
  
Jade stopped half way in the hallway. She turned around and walked back to the open door. "What?" she asked. Will patted the bed as in saying sit down. Jade walked over at sat down. Will looked at Jade for a moment. "Jade" He began. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. Jade gave him a weak smile.   
  
"It's alright." She said. "Just you don't understand how good of an opportunity this is!" she exclaimed. Will looked a bit confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.   
  
Jade rolled her eyes. "Don't you see what this means?? This is your chance to see Elizabeth once again! Will I know you still have feelings for her and that's natural because of what happened. This is your chance to see her again!"   
  
Will didn't think Jade would get so excited about this. After all she was his ex fiancŽ. "But I couldn't." Will said. "Yes you could! I can stay here with Peter. Will please I love you with all my heart but I know the empty space in your heart won't be filled until you see her again. Go with them before it is too late!" Jade shouted. Will looked at here. "You're right."   
  
With that he gave Jade one last passionate kiss and walked into the front room where Peter was playing. He lifted Peter up and hugged him. "I will be back soon Peter. I promise." Peter nodded and waved. Before Will was out the door he walked back over to Jade. "Thank you..." he whispered. Jade smiled. "I love you." She said as she gave him one last kiss.   
  
"I love you too." He said. With that Will walked out of the shop, and ran to the docks. Hopefully it wasn't too late. Will searched the docks. He looked at all the ships. And all the people that were there. Finally he found them. They were sitting together on the dock watching the sunset. Will walked up behind them and put his hand on John's shoulder.   
  
John turned around. "You!" John got up and stood in front of Pearl. Pearl rolled her eyes and pushed John out of the way. She looked Will straight in the eye with a very relaxed look. If it wasn't such a serious matter she might have even smiled.   
  
"What do you want Will?" she asked in a very calm voice.  
  
Will was a little taken back by how calm she was. "Pearl I'm sorry for everything. Please forgive me." Will said.   
  
Pearl looked at him for a moment. "You're forgiven."   
  
Will smiled. "Just like your father."   
  
Pearl shrugged. "Well what do you want?"   
  
"Are you heading back to Tortuga?" Will asked.   
  
"Yeah, why?"   
  
Will paused. "Might I get a ride back with you two? Please I need to see Elizabeth." Pearl could see the longing in his eyes. She hated it when people were like that. "...Sure..." Pearl finally said.   
  
John gave Pearl a puzzled look as Will walked onto the ship. Pearl grabbed John aside. "He might give me some answers." She whispered. John nodded and then boarded the ship. After all three were on they made their way out of the bay and into the sea...this would be interesting.   
  
A/N: Okay what did you think? Sorry it was so short but I was cutting it close because I have to be at my guitar lessons in like 10 minutes!!!! Lol okay well thank you for reading my fic! Please review! Ta! 


	7. Jack?

A/N: Hey ya'll!! Yay!!! Now I have two reviewers! Thanks guys! Well sorry it took a while to update, but I've been Christmas shopping like all week! Ugh! Never go to the mall on Friday! It's a sooo crowded!!! Okay well anyway...ON WITH THE CHAPTER! *passes out popcorn*  
  
Disclaimer: only my O/C characters  
  
Chapter seven  
  
A day passed. They would be in Tortuga soon enough by morning. I was dark now. The sun had just set. Not much was said on the little ship of theirs, but what was there to say? Pearl wanted to talk to Will about her parents, but didn't know how to confront him. She didn't want him getting all red faced mad again. This was very complicating.  
  
Pearl spent most of her time above deck. Will rarely ever went up there. It was usually just her and John, but that is how she wanted it. She didn't really care if she ever saw Elizabeth or Jack. They had obviously moved on since they had a new child. Why did they need her? She much preferred staying at sea with the love of her life.  
  
It was getting late and Pearl sat on a barrel on the top deck starring up at the stars. They were always so beautiful. No one else was up there except her, but she enjoyed the silence. Much like her father liked being alone.  
  
"Hold on to me love You know I can't stay long All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid..."  
  
Pearl loved the song. When her and John were younger he'd sing it to her. He was all she had. All she had that she cared about.  
  
"Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms Holding my last breath? Safe inside myself Are all my thoughts of you..."  
  
Pearl kept singing as she continued to gaze at the stars. She sighed and closed her eyes. Humming the tune to her self.  
  
"Where did you hear that song?" a voice said from behind her. Pearl opened her eyes and turned around. There was Will standing behind her with a kind smile. Pearl gave him a half fake smile.  
  
"John sang it to me when we were younger."  
  
Will came closer and sat down on a barrel beside her. "How old where you when you met?"  
  
"Nine...but we didn't realize that we had feelings for each other until we were older...why do you ask?"  
  
Will shrugged. "I was only wondering..."  
  
Pearl drowned Will's voice out with thoughts of what there would be to come between her and John. Would they stay together this time? Or would he leave again? She couldn't lose him again. Not John. Never again. She loved him too much for that to happen.  
  
"Sweet rapture and life It ends here tonight."  
  
Pearl sang softly under her breath. She ignored Will like he wasn't there.  
  
"You know, you have a very nice voice." Will commented.  
  
Pearl looked a bit surprised. No one had ever complimented her on anything. "It's much like your mothers." He added. Now Pearl looked very surprised. Her mother sang? "My mother sang?" she asked.  
  
Will smiled and nodded. "Yes, she was very good too."  
  
This was the perfect moment to ask about Elizabeth. "Will.what was my mother like?" Pearl blurted out. Finally. She had done it. It wasn't that hard. Will looked down for a moment thinking about what to say. After a few minutes he looked up. "Beautiful." He said.  
  
"What?" Pearl asked a bit puzzled.  
  
Will repeated himself. "Your mother. She was beautiful. I can see her in you. Same small figure, same fair skin, and you both have the same temper, only you are a little more mellow." Pearl couldn't help but smile.  
  
Will smiled as well. "And same smile."  
  
Pearl sighed. "I know we look alike, but what was she like? How did you two meet? What happened? Why didn't she marry you instead of Sparrow?" Pearl asked beginning to get a little impatient.  
  
"We met when we were ten. She was coming to Port Royal from England, and my ship was destroyed. My mother died, but Elizabeth found me. She took care of me. I have loved her since the day I met her."  
  
Pearl looked confused. "Then why'd she leave?"  
  
Will looked a bit depressed. "Jack." He mumbled.  
  
"My father?" Pearl asked. Will nodded. Pearl felt a little acquired after that. She didn't know whether to say sorry, or just leave. "Bu.but why'd she go with him?"  
  
Will shrugged. "Back then my guess was that she just didn't want to get married, but now that I see you I'm guessing something happened while I was away." Pearl knew what he meant by that.  
  
"So you haven't seen her since your wedding?" Pearl asked.  
  
Sorrow filled Will's eyes. He wanted to see her so much. ".No." Will mumbled. He then looked at Pearl. "You know you look a lot like your father.Jack. Hell, your name makes sense too."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Elizabeth named you after his ship. The Black Pearl.Pearl." Pearl nodded. Now she knew why she had the name Pearl, but now she hated seeing Will like this. Even if they weren't friends. No one should have to feel this bad. Ever.  
  
"Will.I'm sorry. It's because of me that you and Elizabeth aren't here today together." Pearl was genuinely sorry too. Will showed a slight smile. "No don't be sorry. It was fate." that made Pearl feel a little better. Not much though. Will didn't know what to say. Neither did Pearl.  
  
Pearl then stood up. "I guess I'm going to go." Pearl said softly. Will nodded, and then turned away. Pearl walked quickly over, and down the stairs to John. John was already in bed. Pearl took off her clothes and changed into one of Johns extra white shirts that went down to her knees. She then took her hair out from her ponytail and let it rest on her back.  
  
Pearl then crawled into bed next to him. Obviously John was still awake for he wrapped one arm around Pearl's waist and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Ya know.you have a really nice butt." John mumbled to her. Pearl looked over and hit his head, and then laughed.  
  
John laughed as well. He then loosened his grip on Pearl and closed his eyes. "I love you." He said.  
  
"I love you too." Pearl mumbled before drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
It was morning in Tortuga, and Jack decided to take a walk along with little Suzette by his side. He loved taking walks with her. She was his little girl. Having her had changed him so much. He wasn't just Captain Jack Sparrow anymore. He had more to life now. He was a father.  
  
They'd always walk to the docks and look at all the ships. Today they stayed longer than usual though for Suzette just had to see all the ships. Jack and Suzette walked for what seemed like forever looking at them all.  
  
"Jack?" someone said from behind him.  
  
A/N: hehe! I love cliffies! Lol is that even a word? Anyway.what did ya'll think? Who do you think should be behind him? Well please r/r and tell me what ya'll think! TA! 


	8. A Chance of Meeting

A/N: Hey everyone! How's it going! Just want to let ya'll know that I have another story out. It's called Finding Love in the Wrong Places. I only have one chapter out so far, and it only has one review! Ouch! Anyway I would really appreciate it if ya'll took a look at it ^^ Anyway I'm not sure if I am very happy with this chapter and I'm not sure if I ever will be, but oh well...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: see previous  
  
Chapter eight  
  
"Jack" someone said from behind him.   
  
Jack turned around. Who was this? He had never seen this person before. Suzette hid behind Jack's legs. The man walked toward him. Jack looked at the man once more. Couldn't be very old. "How old are ye son?" he asked. "Sixteen." He replied.   
  
"And I'm guessing you are the infamous cap'n sparrow." He added. "I'm not a captain anymore." Jack mumbled.   
  
"Why not?" another voice asked. "Is it because after you took Elizabeth you had everything you wanted?" the voice asked again. Jack told Suzette to wait where she was. Suzette did just that. She stood there looking at everyone. Jack then stopped after he saw who the other person was. "Will..." he murmured under his breath.  
  
Will walked toward Jack. Jack stood his ground. "Long time, no see." Will said. Jack laughed nervously. "Yes, yes it is." Will stopped once he was only a foot away from Jack. Will sighed. "Jack I'm not going to hurt you...I simply want to talk." This was different. Usually Will was the one who was scared, but right now Jack was terrified.   
  
Will looked over at the little girl behind Jack. She looked so much like Elizabeth. "Is that your daughter?" Will asked while pointing at her. Jack turned around and looked at her. "Aye, she be mine." Jack said. Today be her birthday." He added.   
  
Will nodded and walked over to Suzette. Suzette just stood there with her big eyes watching him the whole time with her golden curls swaying in the wind. Will bent down in front of her and smiled. "What is your name?" Will asked.   
  
"Suzette." She whispered.   
  
Will smiled. "That's a pretty name. Tell me, Suzette, how old are you today?"   
  
Suzette held up eight fingers. Will nodded. "Eight, that's a big step, you're growing up, and then you do grow up I bet you'll be as beautiful as your mother." Will said. Suzette smiled. Will then got up and walked back over to Jack. "I swear she looks just like Elizabeth." Will admitted. Jack smiled slightly. "Aye."   
  
Suzette then walked over to Jack and held onto his pant leg. "Lets go daddy." Suzette whispered. Jack nodded. He walked over to the man next to Will. "I never got ye name boy." Jack said. "John." He said. "Will is my step father." He added. Jack stopped for a moment. "Well ye are welcome to come by later if ye want, John." He said making sure not to invite Will.   
  
John nodded. "I might."   
  
Jack smiled and tilted his hat, and walked away with Suzette back to the house. There Elizabeth was sitting in the living room reading a book. When she saw them walk through the door she smiled and got up. "Back so soon?" she asked.   
  
Suzette ran over to her. "Mommy we met someone named Will. He said that I'd be as pretty as you when I growed up!" she said with a big smile. Elizabeth looked at her and had to force a smile. She bent down to Suzette's height. "Honey, why don't you go play in your room. Daddy and I have to talk." Jack knew what that meant.   
  
Suzette nodded and walked up stairs. After she was gone Elizabeth stood there looking at Jack. "Jack! How could you?" she shouted. "How long has Will been here?" she asked. Jack put his hands up in defense. "I didn't know he was 'ere. I swear!" Jack said.   
  
"Well I hope you didn't say that he could come by!" she shouted.   
  
"No of course not! He hates me anyway. I told his step son that he could come by." Jack said.   
  
"Who is that?!" Elizabeth asked. "And why is he coming to our house?"   
  
"Elizabeth! Calm down. I just want to see the boy, there is something about him that feels different."   
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Well I hope you know what you're doing." Elizabeth said as she stormed off into their bedroom.   
  
~*~  
  
"Come on Pearls, please!"   
  
"No!" Pearl screamed. "I'm not going over there!"   
  
John sighed with frustration. "I swear you are stubborn just like your mother."   
  
"How would you know?!" Pearl said as she stood up. "You've never even met her so don't you ever say that!" Pearl screamed as she walked up to the top deck. She went over to the edge and sat on a barrel. Why was he doing this? What good would it do if she saw him? Why were they even still here? All she came here was to drop off Will and then leave.   
  
Moments passed and finally John walked over. He sat down next to her. 'Pearls...I'm sorry, but please, please just do this for me." Pearl looked at him. She could see the desire in his eyes. Pearl closed her eyes and sighed. "Alright" she mumbled.   
  
John stood up. "Thank you Pearls." He said as he gave her a hug.   
  
Pearl pulled away. "Let me go change." Pearl said as she walked away.   
  
"Its your little sisters birthday, so wear something nice.!" John called after her. Pearl sighed. "Now I AM going to have to look nice." She said to herself.   
  
~*~   
  
A few minutes later Pearl came up wearing a long sleeved off the shoulder dark purple poet top with a green and gold bodice over it making her cleavage look as if it could suddenly fall out if she ran too fast. With that she wore her long black skirt and boots; with her long black hair out swaying when she walked.   
  
Pearl then stopped half way up the stairs, and then walked back down. She took off her clothes and changed into something else. She didn't want to look like this tonight. She came back up wearing her brown trousers and a big, white shirt. She made sure it was big so you couldn't notice any cleavage. Over that she wore a gray coat with her hair up in a black leather hat.   
  
When John saw her he looked a little unsure. "Pearl? Why are you dressed like that? I can't even tell that you are a girl...except for the voice." He said.   
  
"Well then I just won't speak tonight."   
  
John sighed. "All right lets go."   
  
They walked off into town. It was nightfall and everyone was out having a good time. Once they finally reached the house Pearl felt as if her stomach was going to jump out of her mouth. This was not a good feeling. John knocked on the door with Pearl hiding behind him.   
  
"No one is ever going to believe you are a man if you hide behind me. You have to be brave." He whispered.   
  
Pearl rolled her eyes and stood never to John. Moments later Elizabeth answered the door. She smiled. "You must be John, and who is this?" she asked looking at Pearl.   
  
"Oh this is my friend Peter." John said very casually.   
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Nice to meet you Peter." Elizabeth said. "Please come in." she said while holding the door open. They both walked in and looked around. "Please sit." Elizabeth said. They both sat on the couch waiting.   
  
"I'll be back...I'm going to get Jack." Elizabeth said as she left the room. It was now or never...  
  
A/N: well what did ya'll think? I dunno if really like this chapter but ok! Well please r/r and tell me anything you want about the story! Ta! 


	9. Hold Your Breath and Count to 10

A/N: Hey ya'll! Sorry it has been so long since I have updated! I dunno about ya'll but I have a really great X-mas! I finally got my electric guitar! I don't have to use my acoustic all the time now! (yes!) Anyway I very happy that ya'll are enjoying the story, it means a lot to me that a few of you have kept reading ^^ anyway...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: Guess...  
  
Chapter nine  
  
Oh shit. Pearl was freaking out. Why did she always get so nervous? Damn it Pearl! Stay still! Her thoughts shouted at her in her head. John leaned over and mumbled something in her ear.   
  
"No one is going to believe you are a man if you keep shaking like that." He mumbled.   
  
"Shut up!" Pearl said. She then stood up. "You know what? Forget it. I'm leaving." She declared. Just as she was opening the door John was about to stop her when Jack appeared in the room. No! she was stuck here!   
  
"Evenin.'" Jack said. He then saw Pearl...er...Peter try to leave. Jack walked over and closed the door. "Where ye going in such a hurry there, mate?" he asked. Pearl shrugged and walked back over to the couch and sat next to John once again.   
  
"Who's ye friend?" Jack asked John while looking over at 'Peter'.   
  
John stood up. "Oh, this is my friend...Peter." John said a little nervously. Now see, Jack wasn't stupid. This didn't fool him. He had been around enough people in his life time to know when someone was lying. But Jack decided to make then squirm. He wanted to see if they'd come clean themselves.   
  
"Peter is it?" Jack said as he extended a hand to 'Peter'.   
  
Pearl gulped and returned the handshake. Jack studied 'Peter's' hands. They were quite small for a man. Jack didn't say anything. "Don't talk much?" Jack asked 'Peter'. 'Peter' nodded, and walked over to John who tried to act casual. Jack walked over and sat down in a chair next to the couch.   
  
"So, John, ye said ye were Will's stepson did ye now?" Jack asked.   
  
John nodded. "Yep, I am."   
  
"Tell me, who is ye mother?" Jack asked.   
  
"Her name is Jade O'Connell. I'm guessing they met a number of years ago because now I have a half brother. He is seven, I believe my mother named him after Will." John said.   
  
Jack nodded in relief and approval. "Well I'm happy to see that he has gotten on with his life." Jack said.   
  
John knew the story, so he didn't bother asking about what he meant until 'Peter' nudged him, for she wanted to know. John sighed. "Jack, what do you mean by that?" John asked regretting that he said that.   
  
Jack didn't mind. "Well I mean with Elizabeth, Suzette's mum. She...well...we's met up again one night while ye father was out with his crew, and well..." Jack stopped. They knew what they meant though. 'Anyways, Liz came back to Port Royal acting as if nothing had happened, but her heart said otherwise. On the day of there wedding she left him for me." Jack said not knowing whether to sound proud at the moment or ashamed.   
  
'What about Pearl?" 'Peter' blurted out.   
  
Jack looked at him...well her. He cleared his throat. "Pearl is dead." He said. "She's jumped...and..." Jack stopped.   
  
'Peter' looked angry. "Did you even try looking for her?" she asked.   
  
"Yes actually we did, for many years...how do you know about 'er anyway?" Jack asked beginning to become a little suspicious.   
  
Pearl ignored the comment. "Why don't you still look for her? Don't you care about her? She loved you and Elizabeth! That is why she jumped. She couldn't bare choosing between you and Grace and Robert!" Pearl shouted.   
  
Jack stood up with anger in his eyes. "Don't you for one minute think that I didn't care! I love Pearl to death, and I will never stop! Now if you'd be so kind as to leave!" Jack shouted at Pearl as he pointed to the door. Pearl walked right up to Jack and looked him straight in the eye. She then just shook her head and walked away.   
  
Before she left she turned around. "You don't realize it now, but you just lost your chance." Pearl said now not even hiding her voice. Letting him hear her real voice. Pearl then walked out of the house with John close behind. Jack stopped John.   
  
"John, who was that really?" Jack asked.   
  
John rolled his eyes. "Someone that just gave you your last chance." With that John left. He found Pearl standing outside on the cliff that she had jumped off of. This time she didn't care if John saw her crying. She let the tears roll down her cheeks and onto her neck. She took off her hat and wiped her face.   
  
"Why can't he see it?" she asked John.  
  
John wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. "Because he is blind. He doesn't know what he just lost." John whispered. John the cupped Pearl's face in his hands; she looked at him.   
  
"Pearls don't let this get to you. You think he doesn't care, but who the hell cares about him? Pearl, you have so many people who love you already, and I will always care about you. You don't need him. You don't need any of them." John whispered.   
  
Another tear rolled down Pearls face, and John wiped it away. "Come on. Lets get out of here." He said. Pearl smiled as they walked back to the ship. There they slept. John holding Pearl in his arms. Though Pearl could not sleep. She had to go back. She had gotten this far. She couldn't just forget about it now.   
  
She quietly walked around the room getting dressed wearing her usual skirt, and cleavage showing top. She didn't care about her hair. She kept it out. She walked back to the house hoping Elizabeth would open the door. Luckily she did. Elizabeth gasped and hugged her.   
  
"I didn't think you'd come back." She whispered.   
  
Pearl took Elizabeth outside. "I want to see him." She said. Elizabeth smiled. She knew who she was talking about.   
  
"Wait here." Elizabeth said. Pearl nodded. At that moment a million thoughts came rushing through her head. She held her breath and closed her eyes. It was cold out here.   
  
~*~  
  
"Jack. Jack wake up." Elizabeth said.   
  
Jack rolled over and opened his eyes. "What's wrong Liz?" he asked.   
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "Follow me." She said.   
  
Jack got out of bed and put on his trousers and coat. They then walked outside. Jack squinted and looked around. He then saw her...was it really her?  
  
A/N: hehe evil cliffy! Ya'll will have to wait until the next chapter. Now I know I have more than two people reading this fic, so please review *gives puppy dog face* 


	10. I Finally Found You

A/N: Hey ya'll! I sorry I haven't been writing lately. I have had a lot to do lately. But yeah...for those of you that are reading my other fic (She Ain't a Fool, Luv) I would really like it if on this review you would give me suggestions for the next chappy on the story. Anyway...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: -_- what do you think?   
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Jack's tired eyes widened when he saw what was standing only a few feet away from him. Was it really her? No, no it couldn't be...she jumped. But then again that would explain who the girl was that he saw not too long ago in the same cliff. He looked at Elizabeth who was glowing with happiness. It had to be her.   
  
Pearl looked at her father. She wanted to run but she stood her ground. She couldn't believe it. She promised herself she would not cry. They both stood there for a moment looking at each other. Jack in shock and disbelief, and Pearl in just plain confusion. Pearl sighed. It was either now or never.   
  
Pearl started to walk toward Jack. The walk then turned into a run. Pearl ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack, taken aback by the sudden motion returned the hug. Pearl berried her head into Jack's shoulder. He smelled like the sea breeze. Pearl could no longer control her emotions. She began to cry letting the tears run their course.   
  
Jack stood there holding Pearl rubbing her back. He looked over at Elizabeth. Silent tears were running down her cheeks. She smiled and nodded to Jack. Jack, feeling as if he had lost his breath smiled. He didn't know what to do. He had waited for this moment forever. Ever since he knew Pearl was his. Ever since...he saw her at the orphanage. Even though he didn't think she was his at the time.   
  
Pearl pulled back a little so she could see his face. He looked at her and smiled. He wiped the tears away from her face. "No need to cry, love." He said. Pearl smiled and laughed as more silent tears ran down her face. She then berried her head in his shoulder again.   
  
"I'm sorry." She mumbled.   
  
"Sorry for what?" Jack asked.   
  
"For leaving." She said as she began to cry once again.   
  
Jack felt a lump in his throat, but he did not cry. He took a deep breath and rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "Don't be sorry, love." Pearl looked up once more. Her face was now red with tears on her cheeks. She wasn't crying from sadness, but from happiness and shock. She honestly never believed she'd have enough courage to do this. But she was happy she did.   
  
Elizabeth walked over and put her hand on Pearl's shoulder. Pearl turned around and hugged Elizabeth. "Mum, I'm sorry." She said. Elizabeth smiled. "Like your father said, don't be sorry. I'm just happy you're back." Pearl smiled, and nodded.   
  
Jack, still in shock looked her daughter over. She had grown since the last time he had seen her. They all had a lot of catching up, he was looking forward to every moment of it. As Elizabeth and Pearl walked inside Jack followed. Jack and Elizabeth sat down as Pearl stood.   
  
"You don't need to stand Pearl." Elizabeth said.   
  
"Nah, I'd prefer to stand if it's alright with ye." She said.   
  
Elizabeth looked over at Jack. "Well she has your speaking skills." Elizabeth said in a sarcastic tone. Jack smiled, so did Pearl.   
  
"Why'd you name me Pearl?" she asked Elizabeth. Though she already knew the answer she wanted to hear it from her mother. Elizabeth took a breath. "Because that is your fathers ship...also I didn't know else to name you." Elizabeth said with a slight laugh. Pearl simply smiled once more. Then there was an odd silence. Jack looked at Pearl.   
  
"Pearl, what 'ave ye been doing all these years? I mean how'd ye survive...you did jump." Jack asked a little afraid of her reaction.   
  
Pearl shrugged. "I missed the rocks I guess. The earliest thing I remember of that is waking up on the sand with the small waved coming up, and a boy looking down on me. It was John. He was my family for years. Until one day he was gone. I spent the rest of my time on my own. Stealing whatever I could, sleeping wherever it was dry. Then just recently I found him again...and really that's all there is to say." Pearl said.   
  
"It wasn't easy, but I wouldn't trade it for a new childhood. If I did who knows what would have happened. I might be across the world right now with Robert and Grace. Who knows." She added. Pearl began to feel rather uncomfortable.   
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but do you think we could continue tomorrow?" she asked. "I'm really tired." She lied.   
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Of course. You're more than welcome to sleep on the couch...I'm sorry we don't have anything more comfortable."   
  
Pearl laughed. "I've slept on worse things."   
  
Elizabeth smiled, "Alright."   
  
Jack then walked over and hugged Pearl long and hard. He finally had her back and didn't want to lose her again. He gave her a kiss on the head and then whispered. "Don't leave again...please." Pearl nodded. "Night." Jack whispered.   
  
Elizabeth then walked over and hugged her as well. "Good night Pearl, I love you"   
  
"Love you too mum." She said.   
  
After they walked upstairs Pearl sat there for a while waiting for them to fall asleep. When she thought it was safe she quietly got up and opened the door. She then quickly slipped through and ran. Before she left she turned back and took one last look at the house. "Thank you." She whispered. She then turned around and ran back to her ship where John was sleeping.   
  
Pearl shivered and walked down stairs and grabbed her gray coat. She then walked back up and began to steer out of the docks. Once she made it into the bay and out to sea that was it. She had come to do what she had to, and she did. Only now that, that was over she wanted something more. She couldn't stay in one place for very long. Maybe she'd just live on her ship in the middle of the ocean and only go upon land when she needed supplies. That was an idea.   
  
It wasn't that she hated her parents or anything she just couldn't stay there. She would try to keep in touch. It wasn't very likely but she was going to try. The question was now where to go? She could go anywhere in the world. But where? She decided just to sail until she found an island. That would work.   
  
~*~  
  
Morning came bright and early. Jack woke up first and put on his trousers and white top. He then walked down stairs expecting to see Pearl sleeping, but instead he found nothing. Just a silent room. His heart sank. He couldn't take it any longer. Did she know what she was putting him through? That was it! He grabbed a piece of paper and found a piece of coal. He wrote the words. "Went sailing. Be back in a couple weeks..."   
  
Jack then walked back upstairs, grabbed his affects and then crept into Suzette's room. The sound woke her up and she looked at her father and smiled. Jack walked over and gave her a kiss on the head. "Daddy will be back soon little one." He whispered. Suzette smiled and nodded her head. She reached her small arms out. Jack leaned in and gave her a hug. Suzette wrapped her little arms around his neck. "Byebye daddy." She whispered.   
  
Jack then pulled away and walked out the door. He then walked into his room once again. He found Elizabeth sleeping. He walked over and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back soon Liz...I promise." He then walked out. Back downstairs, and out the door. Jack then hurried to the Pearl. As he got aboard he found Gibbs sleeping on it. That was odd.   
  
"Gibbs?" Jack said.   
  
Gibbs suddenly awoke. "Jack! Ye back...oh uh sorry about this. I's been using it as me home...if that be alright." Gibbs said.   
  
Jack smiled. "It be fine if ye help me get out of 'ere."   
  
Gibbs smiled and nodded. "Be me pleasure."   
  
They then set out of the bay and into the sea. Jack wasn't sure if he was going to search for Pearl. It just felt good to be out at sea again. It was his home. He was happy with his wife and children, but the sea was his home, he could never stay away. Never.   
  
A/N: So what'd you think? Was it ok? Now if ya'll want more chapters you're going to have to review! Lol alright? Yeah just click on the little button on the left ^^ I want to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chappy! Ya'll are great! Ta! 


	11. I Still Love You

A/N: Hey ya'll! Thank you sooooo much everyone that reviewed! Its gone from two to five lol! Its better than nothing! Lol!  
  
DarkPixie- Sorry it took so long to update its been hell with school and everything...ya know how it is. *Gives a king sized Snickers* I very happy you enjoy meh fic ^^  
  
Leah32289- Hey girlie! I'm really happy you like my ficcy! ^^ you were one of the first people who reviewed this story! Thanks for your support! *Gives king sized bag of Skittles*  
  
DaydreamBeliever14- SAVVY!!! Lol I love that word! Lol I always say it to my friends now! Lol Well I be happy ye like me story, mate. Please keep reviewing...savvy? *Gives king sized Twix bar*  
  
XFVixen- Yep, that's right Jack's lil girl is all grown up ^^ but he still has another little one to keep him busy for a while. Yes, it is a little sad that Jack is getting older, but so is Elizabeth...everyone is. Lol can you imagine Elizabeth with gray hair? Lol anyway thanks for reading! *Gives king sized Hershey bar*  
  
Piper8188- LOL! Up a little late were we? Anyway I'm really happy that you like my fic, considering the fact that you said you weren't a big fan of Jack and Elizabeth stories. It really means a lot to me. *Gives big bag of M&M's* ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Chapter Eleven   
  
Elizabeth awoke not long after Jack had left. She rolled over expecting to see Jack's smiling face, but instead she only saw his pillow. Maybe he had already gotten up. He had probably just gone for his walk. Elizabeth stretched and got up. After she was dressed she walked into Suzette's room to find her still asleep. She leaned down next to Suzette's bed and whispered him her ear. "Honey, its time to get up."   
  
Suzette opened one eye and saw her mother sitting next to her. She rubbed her eyes with one hand and waved at her mum with the other. Elizabeth smiled and waved back. After a few moments Suzette sat up and crawled out of bed. Elizabeth helped her get dressed, and then they both walked downstairs.   
  
"Honey do you know where your father went?" Elizabeth asking already knowing she wouldn't know the answer.   
  
Suzy looked up. "He went sailing...I think." She said in a sleepy voice.   
  
Elizabeth looked at her. "Did he really?" she asked.  
  
Suzette nodded. "Yes, the paper is over there. Don't you see it?" she asked while pointing to the piece of paper sitting on a small table near the door. Elizabeth hurried over to it. She read it over.   
  
"Be back in a few...weeks?! What??" she shouted.   
  
Elizabeth stood there for a moment. No, she wouldn't cry, this wasn't a crying matter. Only, she didn't know where he was, and when it came to Jack weeks usually meant months! Elizabeth wished he would; have warned her first. She then looked around the room. Where was Pearl? Elizabeth left Suzette standing there as she went searching through the house.   
  
When Elizabeth returned to the room she only looked at her feet. Pearl and Jack were both gone. She didn't know how to sail so she couldn't do anything. The only thing she would do now was wait.   
  
~*~  
  
"Pearl, where are we?" John asked. Pearl looked over at him, and shrugged. "I don't know...does it matter?" Obviously she wasn't in a good mood. John simply put his hands up in defense and said sorry. He then walked down to the lower deck. Pearl knew he was angry. She sighed and walked downstairs.   
  
"John! Don't be mad! Please!" she called down to him as she walked downstairs. John looked at her, and stood up.  
  
"Pearls! I'm not mad, just what is with you lately? Ever since we came to Tortuga you've been acting different. What's wrong?"   
  
Pearl turned away. She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes. John walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. 'Pearls, Pearl, what is wrong? You can tell me."   
  
Pearl looked away. Tears were now running down her cheeks. She couldn't help it. Why was she always so emotional these days? She hated it. Pearl remained silent. John looked at her. "Pearl I know something is wrong. You've been really distant lately."   
  
"I'm just sick of it all!" she finally shouted. "I'm sick of everything! I'm sick of running away from my past! I'm sick of being scared about nothing! I'm tired of being here! I just want this fucking world to leave me alone!"  
  
John looked at her. He had no idea that she was hurting this much. He didn't know what to say. He simply wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder. "Pearls...I'm sorry...I didn't know."   
  
"Just promise me that we'll never go back." She whispered between sobs.   
  
"I promise." John whispered back.  
  
~*~  
  
Will had been wandering around for days now, what was he waiting for? He knew where Elizabeth was for he had watched Jack walk home many times. No, he was not a stalker...at least he hoped not.   
  
"Its now or never." Will said to himself.  
  
He was now standing in front of the front door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He put his head down. Only a few moments later someone answered the door, only it was not Elizabeth. It was Suzette. She didn't speak; only looked. Will smiled.   
  
"Is Elizabeth Swa...Sparrow home." As much as that hurt him to say, he had to. Suzette nodded. "Mummy!" she called. Elizabeth came walking over   
  
"What is it Suzy?" she asked before looked to see who was at the door. When she looked up she didn't say anything. She only looked. She then put her hand on Suzette's shoulder. 'Go to your room." She whispered. Suzette turned around and ran to her room without saying a word.   
  
"Will?!" Elizabeth asked in disbelief.   
  
"Yes?" he asked.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked now starting to panic.   
  
Will walked inside. "I had to see you." Elizabeth looked at him. "Will there is nothing to say! Please just go away." She said as she pushed him toward the door. Will grabbed her hands. "Elizabeth. No! I have waited too long. I need to know why you left me."   
  
"Because I didn't love you!" she shouted. "Will when you were gone at sea with your crew things changed. I saw Jack again. I finally got to know the real him. I love him. Will, we have two children we have a place to live. I'm happy now. Why do you think I would give all of this up now?" she asked.   
  
Will shook his head. "I'm not asking you to give it up Elizabeth. I have a wife and a child of my own as well now. I am happy too. All I want to know is why! Why did you leave me like you did?"   
  
Elizabeth hesitated. "Because I had a child. Jack's child and I couldn't bear not being with it. Will, Jack and I have actually only found her two days ago, and now she is sixteen. Do you know how painful that has been for Jack? He didn't go sailing for years. It killed him inside!"  
  
Will paused for a moment. "So you were pregnant with his child when I was gone at sea, and you didn't tell me?"   
  
"I couldn't! I didn't want to lose you!"  
  
"But obviously it didn't matter if you lost me on our wedding day!" Will shouted with anger.   
  
Elizabeth put her head down. "Will, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Just please go now...and please never come back. Please." She begged.   
  
Will looked at her, and then turned away. He was headed for the door, but before he left he looked back at her. "Elizabeth." He said. Elizabeth looked up. He then walked back over to her. "Elizabeth, even after everything that has happened...I still love you." He whispered.   
  
Elizabeth looked shocked. "You do?" she asked.   
  
Will actually smiled. "Elizabeth, I've loved you since I was ten. Since the day we met. How could I stop loving you?" he asked. Now Elizabeth had to confess. "Will I still love you too." She whispered. She then began to cry.   
  
"But my heart belongs to Jack." She added. She couldn't leave that part out for it was the truth and she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. "As mine does with Jade." He added as well.   
  
Elizabeth smiled. She was guessing that Jade was his wife. Will then walked toward the door. Before he left he gave Elizabeth a hug and kiss goodbye for the last time for a while. "Bye."  
  
A/N: Sorry it took sooooo long for me to update! I've been sick for a while, and didn't feel like getting out of bed! Anyway please review! Ta! 


	12. Some Quality Time With Dad

A/N: hey ya'll! Thank you everyone who reviewed! Ya'll are great! Anyway I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately...I've been living with my friend all weekend so yeah...Anyway I very happy ya'll have enjoyed the last chapter...anyway...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: -_- no  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
A year had gone by. Jack had come back a few weeks later as he had promised. Elizabeth had told Jack about her encounter with Will. Jack understood. After everything that had happened with Pearl they figured if she really wanted to come back to them, she would come back one day. Slowly, everything began to get back to normal. Jack went out sailing every now and then, and sometimes Elizabeth and Suzette would join him, but only if it wasn't for a long period of time.   
  
Don't get me wrong. They still missed Pearl a great deal even Suzette did, and didn't even know her. Suzette grew older. On her ninth birthday was when she really began to be interested in her piano lessons, and recitals. She was nothing like Pearl. Sure, she liked to go sailing with her father once in a while, but she was much more lady like than Pearl. She would always be a daddy's girl even though she didn't spend much time with him.   
  
It was hard for Jack to face the fact that Suzette did not want to follow in his footsteps, and maybe someday become a lady pirate, but he was still very proud of her. She had recently been accepted to a finishing school for young girls, and she planned to go. Jack decided that since she would be leaving soon that he should take her out sailing with his crew for one last time.   
  
~*~  
  
"Dad, where are we going?" Suzette asked.   
  
Jack looked away from the sea and to his daughter. God, she looked so much like Elizabeth. It was like a mini Elizabeth. Same beauty and grace, but she did have her father's eyes; that was a plus. He could tell she would be a heartbreaker when she was older. "We be going to Port Royal. Be where ye mum grew up...most likely we'll be seeing ye granddad." He said; the last part in a dreading tone.   
  
"I have a grandfather?" she asked a bit surprised. "You told me he was dead!" she shouted in confusion.   
  
Oppss. Jack forgot about that. He sighed. "Listen little one, ye have a grandpa...and he is alive, just he doesn't know about ye."   
  
Suzette's eyes widened. "What?! My own grandfather doesn't know about me?! DAD!!! How could you not tell him?!" she screamed. The crew was silent. Jack knew they were listening. He turned to them. "Back to work!" he ordered. He looked at Suzette. Well, she certainly had her mother's temper. Suzette stood there with her arms crossed looking away from her father.   
  
Jack bent down. "Look, me and ye grandpa ain't exactly on the best of terms. I be a pirate, and he be the governor of Port Royal. His job it to kill pirates. Ye understand?" he asked. Still looking away Suzette nodded.   
  
"Good." Jack said as he stood back up and steer the Pearl. "You still could have told me." She mumbled in his direction. He looked over at her. "Well, it's a little late for that, don't ye think?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. Then there was silence. Moments later they felt drops of rain begin to fall. Jack knew that it would soon turn into a storm. He looked at Suzette.   
  
"Suzy, go into ye room, and go to bed. There be a storm, and I don't want ye to be getting sick, savvy?" he asked, but in a more demanding way. Suzette nodded and hurried into her room. There she took the red ribbon out of her hair, and let her long golden curls fall to her shoulders. She then changed into her nightdress and climbed into bed. She rolled over at looked out the small window above her bed. She knew a storm would be starting up soon.   
  
~*~  
  
"Captain! We be going the wrong way!" a crew mate shouted through the rain.   
  
Jack looked over trying to see anything at all. It was pouring too hard to see where you were going. He looked at his compass. Dear god, they were going the wrong way. But at this point it didn't matter. They just needed to get out of this storm! 'Doesn't matter! Just keep going until we's get out of this bloody rain!" he called back.   
  
This would be a long night.   
  
~*~  
  
"Dad, are you sure you know where we are going? I mean we have been looking for Port Royal for at least three days now, and you said we'd be there in less than two!" she shouted. Jack sighed. It was like having a little Elizabeth on board. At the moment Suzette reminded him of one of those little dogs that you said hi to, but they'd just bark and bark, and then even if you kicked them they'd still bark. Jack laughed at the thought of it.   
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.   
  
Jack looked away. "Nothing, love." He said.  
  
"Dad! My name is Suzette! Su...zette!" shouted. "Don't call me love!"   
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "I don't mean it like that. I mean it in a good way. I mean it as if to say that I love me daughter. Is that alright?" he asked.   
  
Suzette didn't say anything. She simply crossed her arms. "Well I still don't like it." She said.   
  
Jack sighed. "Suzette, ye be me little girl, me heart, and I can't live without me heart, savvy?" he said.   
  
Suzette smiled. "Ok."   
  
Just then they heard a cannon blow. Someone was firing at his ship. HIS SHIP! "Stop blowin holes in me ship!" he shouted. "Loud the cannons!" he called to the crew. "Suzette, go to yer room." He demanded. She didn't say anything. She simply ran off into her room. The blows continued as they fired back. Soon they came close enough for them to put the plank out and walk across to the other ship. Of course Jack was the first over.   
  
Once he was across the blows stopped. He looked around and realized he was surrounded by dozens of pirates. Men and women, he smiled nervously. They didn't do anything; they only looked at him. Then, suddenly, to rather large men came over and they each grabbed one of his arms. "We's taken you to the captain." One of them said.   
  
That was what Jack wanted so he didn't have a problem with it. Jack looked around as they took him to the captain. The ship was quite nice actually. Nice and big, and everything seemed to be pretty clean. It was almost as if a woman ran this ship. They soon came upon a door that led to the captain's quarters. They opened the door as Jack stepped inside.   
  
"What do we have here boys?" a voice asked.   
  
"Looks to me as Cap'n Sparrow...what shall we do with him?" one of the men asked.   
  
"Captain Sparrow is it?" the voice said. "Just leave him here boys. I'd like to have a word with him." The voice demanded. "Yes, miss." They both said together. Jack looked surprised. So it was a girl...interesting.   
  
He heard footsteps and saw a figure come out of the shadows. He only saw the woman's body at the moment. From the looks of it she was wearing a pair of dark brown trousers tucked into a pair of black boots. She wore a white poet top, with a deep red corset over it making her waist look extremely small. The woman then stepped out of the shadows completely.   
  
Jack's eyes widened.   
  
"Long time, no see Jack." The woman said.   
  
"Pearl?" he said.   
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, its me. I have my own crew now." She said.   
  
Silence.   
  
"I saw your ship, do I decided to say hello." She added with a smile.   
  
Jack looked at her, "So ye blew holes in me ship?" he asked.  
  
"Hey, you did the same to me." She snapped.   
  
Jack shook his head. "Anyway, how have ye been?" he asked.   
  
Pearl shrugged. "I've been good...what about you? Obviously you've been fine if you're out sailing again with what looks like Suzette as well?"   
  
Jack's eyes widened once again. Suzette! He had forgotten about her. 'Pearl, we need to go get Suzette! Now!" she shouted.   
  
"Alright..." Pearl mumbled as they walked out and up to the top deck. A/N: SO what did you think? I know a little bit of a stupid ending, but I didn't know where else to end it. I hope ya'll are liking my ficcy so far. I am very greatful for my reviewers. Please r/r! Thanks! 


	13. Whatever

A/N: Sorry its been sooooo long! Lol I've had a lot on my mind lately but none of the story...anyway...I wanted to thank the few people that did review. It really means a lot to me! ^^ anyway There are only a few chapters left in this story (maybe) I'm not sure. I know whats going to happen, but I don't know how long I want the story to be since obviously its not as popular as the first one...anyway ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: look at all the other chapters and you'll find out.   
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Suzette? Shit! He had forgotten Suzette. Not only had be captured his own daughter, but he had forgotten about the other one! As he and Pearl headed for the Black Pearl Jack looked around at Pearl's ship. For a kid she was doing pretty damn good. It was a beautiful ship. A little bigger than the Black Pearl. Never the less it was still amazing.   
  
"So, uh, what's ye ships name?" Jack asked as they crossed ships.   
  
She turned around. "Hope." She said as if she had said it a million times.   
  
Jack thought for a moment. That was an odd name for a ship, but it was interesting. Jack was beginning to become a little jealous of her ship. It had taken him years to get the Black Pearl, and already she had an even bigger ship, and crew. This should have been the other way around.   
  
Once they were both on the Pearl; Jack looked for Suzette. He searched and then heard screaming. A high pitched scream at that ,yep, it was Suzette. Once they finally made it over to the end of the ship they say Suzette being dangled over board by one of the men on Pearl's ship.   
  
Jack looked at Pearl. Pearl sighed. "Put her down." She said rather disappointed. Once Suzette was back on the ship she kicked the man in the knee. The man shrieked and clutched his knee with both hands. "You on of a bi"- Suzette was cut off by Jack's hand over her mouth.   
  
"None of that." He said to her.   
  
Pearl simply gave Suzette one of those 'ha ha' smiles. When Jack saw Pearl's face he looked at her. His fatherly instincts were kicking in. "And you." He said looking at Pearl. "Just because ye be a captain now does not mean ye can make faces at your sister." He said in a stern voice. Now Suzette gave Pearl one of those 'ha ha' smiles.   
  
Pearl simply glared at her and began to cross over back to her ship. Suzette looked at Jack. "That was Pearl...right?" she asked. Jack nodded. "Thought so..." she mumbled to herself. Jack took Suzette's hand and he helped her cross between the ships. Before he left, he ordered Gibbs to follow the other ship, so they would not be lost. Once they were aboard 'Hope' Suzette saw Pearl. She tilted her head and looked at her. She could see the resemblance. Pearl looked more like their father, but yeah, they were sisters.   
  
"Dad, why do I have to be related to her?" she asked.   
  
"Because." He said, not planning on saying anything else.   
  
Suzette simply rolled her eyes and walked over to the end of the ship where she looked at the sky. The sun was now setting and Suzette wanted to go home, but who knew when that would be. As Suzette stood there thinking Jack walked over to Pearl.   
  
"Where are we headed?" he asked.   
  
"Port Royal...I want to get back to my roots." She said with an innocent smile on her face.   
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Would ye mind steering over to me ship, so I could get Gibbs attention?" he asked. Pearl sighed and swerved the ship , so it moved rather abruptly. Jack fell to the ground as Pearl laughed. This was the first time he had heard Pearl laugh. It sounded a lot like her mother's laugh. Jack smiled.   
  
Once they got close to the Pearl, Jack was able to swing across the ships. He landed on the Pearl and walked over to Gibbs. "Gibbs, ye mind heading back to Tortuga and bringing Elizabeth? We'll be in Port Royal." Gibbs smiled and nodded. " That be all cap'n?" he asked. Jack nodded as he walked back and waited for a rope to be swung over to him. After a minute a rope was tossed his way, and he was able to swing back across.   
  
"Show off." One of the pirates mumbled under their breath.   
  
When Jack returned to Pearl he saw a man hugging her from behind as Pearl steered. Jack walked by and cleared his throat as a warning that someone was coming over to them. The man moved away and looked at Jack.   
  
"Long time, no see Jack." The man said.   
  
Pearl looked at Jack. "Jack, this is John...remember?" she asked.   
  
Jack looked at him and then remembered who he was. He was the guy he had seen about a year ago with Will. "Aye, I remember." He mumbled. John smiled in relief. "So...Jack...how've ya been?" he asked trying to make conversation. Jack ignored it and simply walked away looking for Suzette. He made his way to the end of the ship where he found Suzette curled up on the ground fast asleep. Jack looked up at the sky. It didn't look as if it was going to rain, so Jack took off his coat and placed it over Suzette. He looked at her for a moment before turning around.   
  
"Night." He mumbled as he walked away.   
  
When Jack returned to Pearl she was still at the wheel. "So, uh, where do I sleep?" he asked.   
  
"Take one of the rooms on the lower deck." she said without taking her eyes off the sea.  
  
Jack shrugged. Whatever...  
  
Once Jack was on the lower deck he realized what Pearl had meant by 'room(s)'. There were five spare bedrooms down there!!! The Pearl only had three. This ship really was big. Jack could have made a big deal out of it, but he was too tired to fight. He walked into one of the rooms and laid down on the bed in the corner. Soon enough he fell asleep knowing that by tomorrow they'd be in Port Royal.   
  
~*~  
  
"Dad." Suzette said while shaking Jack's shoulder. Nothing. Suzette rolled her eyes and leaned down next to Jack's ear. "DAD!!!" she screamed. "GET UP! WERE IN PORT ROYAL!" she added. Jack abruptly sat up and looked around.   
  
"What the bloody hell was that for?!" he asked.   
  
Suzette shrugged. "You wouldn't wake up, and we are in Port Royal. I want to see my grandfather." She said flat out without hesitation. Jack rubbed his forehead. "At least wait for ye mother will ye?" he asked. Suzette sighed.   
  
"Whatever..."   
  
A/N: Is it just me, or is Suzette a little bitch? Lol anyway sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! Fanfiction hasn't been working for me lately. Anyway, I know this story hasn't been very exciting lately but hey, every story has its boring moments. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Ta! 


	14. Castle on a Cloud

A/N: hey! Sorry I haven't been writing a lot lately. It seems like this site has been moving slow for a while. Y'all know what I mean? Anyway, I know this story has been boring lately but I promise it will get better! I promise! Okay well...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: nope  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
"Mr. Gibbs? Isn't that Port Royal up ahead?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
Gibbs nodded. "I believe so." He said looked at her Elizabeth with a questioning expression. Elizabeth gave him one of those 'Such a dumb ass,' kind of looks.   
  
"Then shouldn't we turn so we can dock?" she asked.  
  
Gibbs eyes widened as he grabbed for the wheel. He turned and almost everyone on board fell over. "Eh, sorry about that." Gibbs said while scratching his head. Elizabeth only rolled her eyes and watched as they got closer and closer. This ship really was fast, for they were in the docks in no time. She looked over and smiled.   
  
"Jack must have beat us here." She said while pointing to a dark figure standing on the docks with a small girl that she knew had to be Suzette. Gibbs smiled and shook his head. It was Jack.   
  
Moments later everyone on the Pearl was walking off. Elizabeth being the first one she ran to Jack and wrapped her arms around him. It had been so long since she had been able to touch him. She leaned back and smiled, and placed a small kiss on his lips. Jack only smiled.   
  
Elizabeth then looked at Suzette. Suzette actually smiled. Jack hadn't seen her smile for weeks. Suzette smiled and gave her mother a big hug. "I missed you mum." She said with true happiness in her voice.   
  
"I missed you too Suzy." Elizabeth said while stroking her daughters back.   
  
After a few moments of talking and catching up Elizabeth brought up Pearl. "So where is she? You had to have been on her ship since you weren't on the Pearl." She said.   
  
Jack looked around. "I'm afraid I don't know, love. She went off with John almost an hour ago."   
  
Elizabeth only nodded.   
  
Suzette interrupted the silence. "So when do I get to meet Grandfather?" she asked Elizabeth with excitement in her voice. Elizabeth looked at Jack. "You told her she could meet my father?" she exclaimed. "I don't even know if he is still alive! The last time I saw him was when I ran off with you!" she shouted.   
  
Jack looked at Elizabeth. "Liz, calm down. We just want to go see him. If ye'd like I won't even go." He said. Elizabeth wanted him to go, but he was still a pirate...  
  
Elizabeth looked down and shook her head. "No, Jack, I want you to come." She said. "Whether he likes it or not." Jack smiled. "Savvy," he said. Suzette stood there looking at her parents. She did not understand how one minute they were fighting and the next minute they were madly in love. It had to be true love.   
  
~*~  
  
As they walked along in Port Royal Elizabeth couldn't help but love it. She wondered if Rosa was still there. Oh, how she missed her. Rosa had been Elizabeth's best friend, and how could she not feel the need to repay her. After all, Rosa was there helping Elizabeth through Pearl's birth.   
  
As for Jack, the closer they got to the house the more nervous he became. He was doing this for the people he loved. He couldn't turn back now. Suzette on the other hand didn't know what to expect. She found this rather exciting. She had lived in Tortuga her whole life. She couldn't help but be excited.   
  
"We're here." Elizabeth whispered as they stood outside the gate. It looked as if someone still lived there. Hopefully it was her father. She had a lot to talk to him about. Elizabeth held her breath as she pushed on the gate. It was unlocked. One by one they walked through.   
  
Once they were up to the house Elizabeth's stomach was in knots. How could this be so frightening? She used to live there after all. Elizabeth knew she had to do the first part by herself. She turned to Suzette and Jack.   
  
"I have to do this alone." She said.   
  
Suzette looked at her. "But mum! Dad promised!" she shouted. Jack put his hand over Suzette's mouth. "Be quiet, love. You don't want to bother whoever lives her now." Suzette nodded.   
  
"Liz, we'll wait outside the gate." Jack said. He understood. Plus he didn't want to get into anymore trouble...again.  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes as she knocked on the door. She held her breath waiting for someone to answer. Finally someone opened the door. A woman that looked about Elizabeth's age opened the door. Elizabeth tried to speak but her throat was dry. "I...uh...d-does Governor Swann s-still live here?" she asked very quietly.   
  
The woman nodded. "Yes, he does...may I ask whom would like to know?" she asked.   
  
"I'm...I'm his daughter, Elizabeth Swann." She whispered.   
  
'Elizabeth Swann?" the woman echoed.   
  
Elizabeth gave her a strange look. "Yes, you heard me right."   
  
The woman squealed and wrapped her arms around Elizabeth. "Elizabeth! It's me! Don't you remember? It's me! Rosa!" she exclaimed. Elizabeth gasped and returned the hug.   
  
"I can't believe its you!" she said in shock.   
  
Rosa let go and stood up straight. "Anyway, Lizzie, how have you been?" she asked. "Are you still with that pirate?" she added, but in a good way completely.   
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, I am. We even had another child. Her name is Suzette." Rosa smiled and nodded, "That's good to know...anyway you wanted to see your father did you now?" she asked.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah."   
  
Rosa smiled and held the door open for Elizabeth. A bit hesitant Elizabeth stepped inside. Once she walked in panic filled her body. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. How could she be so afraid of her own father? Elizabeth cleared her throat as they walked up the stairs. They made their way over to her father's upstairs study. On the way there they passed her old room. The door was open. As they walked passed Elizabeth peeked in. She was amazed to see that everything was the same. He hadn't changed a thing. The bed sheets were still the way she had left them that morning for crying out loud.   
  
"Elizabeth?" Rosa said as she watched Elizabeth.   
  
Elizabeth stopped daydreaming. "Yes?"   
  
"He's in here." Rosa said while pointing to the door. Rosa walked in first. "Governor Swann, sir, uh, someone is here to see you." Rosa said in a low tone.   
  
Moments later Rosa came out of the room and motioned to Elizabeth to go in. Before she did she took a deep breath. Elizabeth opened the door. There he was. His head down writing what seemed to be some sort of document. "Father?" Elizabeth said in a whisper.   
  
Governor Swann looked up. He squinted and put on his glasses. He gasped. He then smiled. Elizabeth smiled as well. Yes, he had aged but behind those wrinkles was the father that she had once loved as a child. 'Father...I'm home." Elizabeth said, her voice a little stronger now. Governor Swann had a hard time getting up, but once he was he walked over to Elizabeth and wrapped his weak arms around her.   
  
"How I've missed you." He murmured under his breath.  
  
He then moved away back over to his desk and took a look at her. It was almost as if he had put everything that had happened behind him; for he was acting like she had never left.   
  
"Father, uh, first of all I just wanted to say sorry for running off and never telling you." She said with her head down.   
  
Her father smiled. He seemed much different. "Elizabeth, there is no need to explain. William Turner has explained everything to me. Though you know I still don't approve of Mr. Jack Sparrow, but there is nothing I can do about it now." He said now starting to sound like his old self.   
  
"Um, yes, well I was hoping you would like to do something for me." She mumbled.   
  
"Anything." He said a bit surprised.   
  
"I want you to meet your grandchildren, and even though they are Jack's I want you to still accept them into the family. Because whether you like it or not they have Swann blood. They ARE part of the family." Elizabeth said almost shouting.   
  
Her father was a bit taken aback by this. Only he didn't day anything. He only nodded. "Alright Elizabeth, I invite you all to dinner tomorrow night."   
  
"And Jack." Elizabeth demanded.   
  
"Eliza"-  
  
"And Jack!" she shouted. "No one has to know he is a pirate."   
  
Governor Swann sighed. "Alright...very well."   
  
Elizabeth smiled and ran over to her father. She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you father." She whispered.   
  
~*~  
  
"There is a castle on a cloud. I like to go there in my sleep. Aren't any floors for me to sweep...not on my castle in my cloud. There is a room that's filled with toys. There are a hundred boys and girls. Nobody shouted or talks too loud. Not on my castle on a cloud." Suzette sang as Jack and her waited outside.   
  
"There is a lady all in white; holds me and sings a lullaby. She's nice to see, and soft to touch. She says Coesette, I love you very much..." Jack looked at his daughter as she sang.   
  
"That's very pretty Suzy." Jack mumbled.   
  
"Thank you." She said with a smile.   
  
A few minutes later Elizabeth came out smiling. "He wants us all to come to supper tomorrow night, we'll need to find Pearl though. But Jack, you're invited too." She said happily. Jack nodded and hugged Elizabeth.   
  
"Thank you Liz."   
  
"Now all we need to do is find Pearl."   
  
Jack shook his head. "Don't worry I's can take care of that me self. If she's anything like 'er father I know where to find her."   
  
~*~  
  
"Yo ho Yo ho a pirates life for me!" A drunken Pearl sang with some crewmates in a small bar in Port Royal. "We're devils, and black sheep, and REALLY BAD EGGS! Drink up me hearties yo ho!" she kept on singing. Just as Pearl tripped over herself Jack walked in. Suddenly he was on the floor. Apparently Pearl had taken Jack down with her. Jack looked up to see an unconscious Pearl laying on top of him.   
  
Jack rolled his eyes and pushed her off. "Not again." He mumbled. Jack got up, and then leaned down to pick her up. "Come on now. Yer sleeping on the ship with ye mum tonight." He said knowing she wouldn't hear him for she was asleep. With that Jack walked back to the ship.   
  
Once onboard He kicked open the door to his room, and placed her on the bed. Once she was in bed he grabbed his pillow and laid down on the floor. He had slept on worse.   
  
"Night Pearl."   
  
A/N: So what did you think? Don't worry the next chapter will be better! But it wont be up for at least two weeks because I'm kinda...grounded but yeah...lol ok well please review and tell me whatcha y'all thought! Ta! 


	15. Empty Chairs and Empty Tables

A/N: Hey y'all! Yeah I know It sucks to be grounded but hey I've had all this time to work on this chapter! Yay! Anyway, it sucks because even if I finish the chapter I won't be able to upload it until I'm ungrounded. Ok, well, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: Sure...  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Was she dying? Oh, no, never mind just another hang over. Pearl had had a lot of these in the sixteen years she had been on this earth. Pearl moaned as she sat up in bed. She looked around. Where was she?   
  
"Did you sleep well?" Elizabeth asked as she walked into the room.   
  
"Where am I?" Pearl mumbled.   
  
"On your fathers ship. Now get up. We need to buy you and your sister a dress for tonight."   
  
"Well, what's happening tonight?" Pearl asked.   
  
"We're having dinner with your grandfather. The GOVERNOR of Port Royal." Elizabeth said in one of those if you ruin this I'm going to kill you tones.   
  
Pearl rolled her eyes and then plopped back down on her pillow. "Do we have to go right now?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, now get up."   
  
Pearl rolled over until she fell onto the floor. She laid there for a moment before attempting to move. This was her fast mode when she had a hang over. She figured that if she died from all this hard work it was their fault. Pearl then sighed and stood up. A bit tipsy, but she stayed up. Using the wall to balance herself she made way toward the door.   
  
Once she opened it she inhaled the salty smell of the sea. Pearl closed her eyes and smiled. "Best smell in the world." She whispered.   
  
"Aye, it tis." Jack mumbled from behind her.   
  
Pearl turned around. Jack laughed. "Didn't mean to scare ye love."   
  
Pearl only smiled and turned back around. It wasn't that she didn't like Jack; just she still didn't really know him. So it always felt a little...strange when she was around him. Then Elizabeth walked over.   
  
"Jack we'll be back soon. Are you sure you don't want to come?"   
  
Jack shook his head. Shopping wasn't his thing. "No, I got me an outfit already." He lied. He'd probably end up wearing what he was in now. Elizabeth smiled, gave Jack a hug and kiss, and then called for Suzette. Seconds later Suzette came running over. She ran right into Jack's arms.   
  
"Bye dad." She mumbled.   
  
Jack kissed her head, and watched her walk over to Elizabeth. Pearl stood there looking at Jack. "Bye," she mumbled. She then smiled and waved as Jack did the same. Pearl then walked over to Elizabeth. This was going to be hell. A boring day shopping with her mother and her mini me; why couldn't she be a bar right now getting drunk? That would have been better.   
  
Pearl was the last to get off the ship. Once she was off she wanted to go run and hide. She hated shopping! Unless it was for some sort of drink, rum if she was lucky. She then looked around. Where was her crew? More importantly where was John? She shrugged. He was probably off with the crew. No worries. She'd find them before she left.   
  
As they walked in the streets she felt a bit strange. For here she was with two beautiful girls in lovely dresses, and she, a pirate in trousers and a baggy white poet top. She never felt this way about her outfit before. She had always felt comfortable in what she wore. But it felt different this time.   
  
"Here we are." Elizabeth said while standing outside a lovely little dress shop. It may have looked little but it was very expensive. Elizabeth used to shop there when she still lived in Port Royal.   
  
Pearl sighed and walked inside. There she looked around and saw dozens of the most beautiful gowns she had ever seen. These were the kinds of gowns she dreamed of wearing when she was a child. Pearl actually smiled. She looked over and saw Suzette, who was already trying on her dress.   
  
"How do I look?" she asked as she walked out from behind the dressing screen. For only a child she looked very grown up in her violet, long sleeved dress.   
  
"Suzette, you look beautiful." Elizabeth said in awe.   
  
Suzette smiled as she looked in the mirror. The dress was velvet with purple gem buttons down the middle until they met her waist. From there the purple velvet cut in half as each half went down her hips revealing a lighter shade of purple between them. To top it off she had matching light purple, heeled shoes. She looked very grown up.   
  
Pearl looked around as Elizabeth tried on her dress. It didn't matter what her mother wore. Elizabeth was one of those women who would look amazing in a paper bag if she had to wear one.   
  
"Girls." Elizabeth called as she walked out. Pearl smiled. Her mother looked beautiful. From head to toe she wore gold silk that shimmered in the light.   
  
"Mum, you look beautiful." Suzette squealed.   
  
Elizabeth laughed. "Thank you." She looked over at Pearl who she could tell was having some trouble. "Pearl, would you mind staying here? I'm going to take Suzette back to your father."   
  
Pearl shrugged. "Sure."   
  
Elizabeth waited for Suzette to change back into her normal dress. She walked over to the woman who owned the store. "We'll be back for these."   
  
A few minutes later Elizabeth returned to the shop. She found Pearl sitting on a chair in the corner. She walked over to her. "Having trouble?" she asked. "You could say that." Pearl mumbled. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She was getting so sick of this. "Pearl, what's wrong? What can I do to help?" she said, almost shouting.   
  
Pearl looked a little shocked. "Nothing, I'm fine...really."   
  
"You've been acting like this since we met. Honey, what is wrong?" Elizabeth asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Mum! Nothing is wrong. We are here to pick out a dress, so please just help me with that at the moment." Pearl said trying to calm herself down.   
  
Elizabeth took a deep breath. She couldn't talk about this now. Not now. She looked at Pearl. "Well then lets find you a dress."   
  
~*~  
  
The big night came, and Pearl was late! How could she?!   
  
Elizabeth paced around in the front grounds of the house as they waited outside. Jack tried to calm her down. "Liz, she still has ten minutes. She'll be here."   
  
The ten minutes passed. Pearl was nowhere in sight. This would have to do. "Come on." Elizabeth mumbled. She went up and knocked on the door. Shortly after someone opened the door, but it was not Rosa.   
  
"Norrington?" Elizabeth said in shock. "Is that you?" It had to be. Yes, he had gotten older, but you could see past that. The man smiled.   
  
"Hello Elizabeth." He said like she had never left.   
  
Elizabeth was a little puzzled. Why was he so kind? Didn't he care at all that she was married to Jack Sparrow? Whatever...  
  
"Yes, uh, hello." She murmured as she walked inside. Suzette and Jack close behind. She looked at her father and smiled. She looked around at the table. There were seven empty chairs at the empty table.   
  
"Why is it set for seven?" she asked her father.   
  
He smiled. "Norrington and Darius are staying for dinner."   
  
Elizabeth frowned. "What about Emily? Norrington aren't you two still married?" she asked.   
  
Norrington looked down. "Um, do actually. She passed away last fall."   
  
Elizabeth put her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry." She gasped as she walked over to hug him. Norrington returned the hug.   
  
"It's alright. Darius seems fine. He has actually adjusted nicely with it all."   
  
Elizabeth smiled when she thought of Darius. "Where he is anyway?" she asked.   
  
"Did someone say my name?" a boy no older than seventeen asked.   
  
"Darius." Elizabeth exclaimed with her arms open. Darius smiled and gave Elizabeth a hug. "Oh, I remember seeing you in diapers before I left. You've grown so much." Elizabeth said while looking him over. She remembered when he was born. She was with Emily the whole time. Emily and her were such good friends.   
  
(A/N: Imagine Darius as Squall from FF8. He looks like him, only with green eyes.)  
  
Governor Swann cleared his throat. "Well now that everyone has gotten to know one another again. Shall we begin?"   
  
Elizabeth interrupted. "Darius I don't think you have met my husband or daughter." She walked over to Jack and Suzette. "Darius, this is Captain Jack Sparrow, my husband, and this little one is my daughter Suzette."   
  
Darius smiled and shook Jack's hand. He looked at Suzette who was beginning to blush. He leaned down and took her hand. "Nice to meet you Suzette." He said as he placed a kiss on her hand. Suzette only stood there and giggled. Darius then stood up and looked at Elizabeth.   
  
"Didn't you say you had another"- he was cut off. Someone was at the door. Darius looked around. "Excuse me, I'll get it."   
  
He walked over to the door, and opened it. Once he looked up to see who it was the sight took his breath away. There standing at the door was a young woman in red velvet from head to toe. She wore an off the shoulder dress. With a corset that made her waist look even smaller than ever. (She was already really small)  
  
She wore her hair down, but it was curled at the ends. Like her mothers. Pearl looked stunning. Last but not least around her neck was a gold chain with a single black pearl in the middle. Darius only starred. Everyone in the room was silent, and Elizabeth only beamed with happiness.  
  
"Darius, this is my other daughter, Pearl."   
  
Pearl smiled as Darius leaned down to kiss her hand. Pearl actually let him kiss her and she didn't hit him! This was a change. "Hi." She mumbled.   
  
"Hello." He mumbled back.   
  
As Pearl began to walk inside Darius jumped for Pearl pinched his behind as she walked by. Darius only blushed. Once Pearl was in the room with everyone else she bowed. "Sorry I'm late...I kinda got lost..." she said a little embarrassed. Elizabeth walked over to her father.   
  
"Father, this is Pearl, my other daughter. And Pearl this is your grandfather. The Governor of Port Royal."   
  
Pearl smiled. "My, you look so much like your father." He said while looking at them both. By his tone she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Oh well...  
  
The dinner was very quite. No bonding went on. No conversations about the past. No nothing. All you could hear were the forks when they hit the plates, and an occasional slurp. It wasn't what they were hoping for.   
  
After everyone was done Elizabeth stood up. "Well, thank you for a lovely supper father." You could tell by the tone of her voice she was very disappointed. Jack stood up as well. He smiled and nodded as to thank him. He then followed Elizabeth over to the door. Suzette didn't say anything. She was disappointed as well. She only stood there next to her mother.   
  
Pearl looked around. Since everyone else was up; she figured she might as well too. Once she stood Darius stood as well. Pearl smiled. "Let me show you to the door." He mumbled as they all walked toward the front door.   
  
As Elizabeth, Jack, and Suzette all exited Darius put his hand on Pearl's shoulder. "Would you please stay for a while? I'd like to talk to you." He whispered.   
  
"Um, sure." She said.   
  
"Alright then follow me." He said as he walked to the side of the mansion.   
  
Pearl shrugged and followed. Maybe this would be interesting.   
  
A/N: Was that long enough for y'all? Lol yeah I know I said I wouldn't update for two weeks but no one is home right now so I can be on the computer! Hehe yay! I better get lots of reviews for this chappy because if I get caught I in trouble! Lol Ta! 


	16. On My Own

A/N: hey y'all! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Just a lot going on right now. Ugh, testing coming up soon! (NO!!!!!!) But anyway I hope you guys didn't think I gave up or anything, I love writing too much to do that ^_^ Well...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: -__-  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
For such a big house it didn't take that long to get to the back. Darius looked back. "Do they care that you aren't following them home?" he asked. Pearl shrugged.   
  
"No, I pretty much do whatever I want...we aren't that close."   
  
Darius nodded. "You're so lucky. Everyone around me...ugh, you'd think I was still a child. Everyone always has to be right there. It feels like they don't even give me room to breathe!"   
  
For once Pearl felt jealous. Why didn't she have that? Why didn't Jack and Elizabeth care? Did they not care about her? "  
  
"Well, at least you know they care. You really don't realize how lucky you are Darius." She admitted.  
  
"But you must have so many adventures with your father. After all he is a pirate, and I envy that so much, I would give anything to be in your shoes."   
  
Pearl couldn't believe her ears. She wanted to slap him. How could he want what she had?!  
  
"Darius, you don't know what you're talking about. It's not fun having a pirate as a father. You never see him, and when you do he is drunk and just...no!" she shouted. "You don't know how lucky you are Darius! You have a father that loves you, friends that treat you like family, and most likely a beautiful house!"   
  
Darius stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "Pearl calm down. I believe you, but I'd still trade it all."   
  
Pearl just stared at him. "Trade it for what? What could possibly be out there that would be worth more than this?" she said almost screaming.   
  
Darius looked up from his feet and into her eyes. "You."   
  
Pearl looked at him and took a step back. What they hell was he on? They hadn't even known each other for a full day. Sure, he was cute, but...but...no! This wasn't right.   
  
"Darius, what are you talking about? You barely even know me! Hell, the only reason you know my last name is because of my father."   
  
Darius was about to say something but before he could Pearl interrupted. "Darius, you have problems!" she shouted as she stormed off.   
  
Ugh where was John when she needed him. She just needed someone to hold her and tell her it was ok. Honestly, she didn't even know what was wrong. Everything really. She just didn't want to deal with it anymore.   
  
Pearl rushed back to her ship. She ran across the deck. Most of the men were asleep. "WAKE UP! WERE LEAVING NOW!" With that the crew scattered around the ship preparing to leave. Pearl rushed down to her room, and sat on the floor in a corner.   
  
There Pearl lifted her skirt and on the guarder for her stockings was a dagger she always carried. Pearl lifted her arm and put the blade to her wrist. She closed her eyes and inhaled. Pearl slowly ran the blade over her skin letting the blood drip onto the floor. She opened her eyes and smiled. This always made her feel better. Seeing the blood made her feel...alive.   
  
She knew she needed help, but it didn't mean she was going to get it. Now that she thought about it she was one fucked up person.   
  
~*~   
  
Just as Pearl was finished up wrapping the wound on her wrist out of nowhere John entered. She looked up and smiled. Slowly she stood up and kicked the knife behind her causing it to slide under the table. John didn't pay much attention to it.   
  
"Hello Pearls." He said while walking toward her.   
  
Pearl smiled. "Long time, no see John. Where have ye been?" she asked.   
  
John shrugged. "Just wandering around I guess." Pearl didn't jump to conclusions because honestly she could care less. Sure, they were truly in love, but sometimes she really couldn't care what he did. Was that a bad thing for not caring sometimes?  
  
John took a step closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, I hear you met your granddad." She murmured as he nibbled on her neck.   
  
Pearl giggled slightly. "Oh yes, and it was just sooo much fun." She said sarcastically. John laughed softly now moving toward the bed in the corner. Of course Pearl followed.   
  
There they laid together for hours simply enjoying one another's 'company'. Once Pearl had fallen asleep in John's arms, John laid there only staring. The only time Pearl looked truly peaceful was when she was asleep. This was when John thought a lot. He loved Pearl he really did, and he would give his life for her. But would they ever marry? He wasn't sure if she felt the same way. Pearl didn't seem like someone that could take commitment very well.   
  
They would see eventually. When the time came they would see. As Pearl slept John kissed her head and slowly caressed her face and he sang softly to her.  
  
"Hold onto me love. You know I can't stay long, all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid...Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms holding my last breath?" He was then interrupted. Pearl moaned softly as her eyes began to open.   
  
"Our song." She whispered with a small smile on her face.   
  
John smiled and nodded. "It will be ours forever."   
  
Pearl smiled once again as her eyes closed once more. "Goodnight." She whispered.   
  
"Goodnight Pearl." John whispered back as he finally laid down to rest next to her.  
  
A/N: Ok ok, I know it was really short and I know it took me like...ever to post it but like I said before things have been really busy lately and I haven't had time, but please don't think I've given up because I haven't! So please r/r!!! Thanks very much! TA! 


	17. Long Way From Home

A/N: I am so sorry for taking this long to update! See...I was thinking of just letting the fic go but then I read over the last chapter I had written and it was like wait...I wanna keep writing! Lol well I hope y'all are still reading this I noticed that it's not on some of y'alls favorites anymore but ya know I can understand why lol. I haven't updated in like how many months? Lol so its all good, but yeah I hope y'all like this next chapter because I plan to continue now until the end so yeah...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: cries nope...but I really wish I did...sigh  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
After a few hours of sleep John woke up. He looked out the window and it was still dark. He tried to get up, but then remembered that Pearl was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled. She looked so happy when she was asleep. He hadn't seen her really happy for a long time, so it was nice to see her sleep. At least she looked like she was in somewhat of a good mood.   
  
There was still light in the room. He had forgotten to blow out the candle. He leaned over toward the table trying not to wake Pearl as he did so. As he was about to blow it out he noticed a piece of cloth on wrapped around Pearl's wrist.   
  
"What the hell?" John thought aloud.   
  
With that said Pearl began to stir. She opened her eyes for a moment and smiled. "Go back to sleep John." She mumbled. She then closed her eyes, and snuggled in closer to John. John kissed her head, and decided to just blow out the candle. He'd deal with her wrist in the morning.   
  
"But daddy! I don't want to leave!" Suzette whined.  
  
Jack was in no mood for whining. He looked at Suzette with an angry expression. "One more word out of ye mouth and we will make you stay below deck the whole way home, savvy?"   
  
Suzette stood quietly and nodded. "Now come on. Lets go home." Jack said.   
  
Suzette walked over to Elizabeth. "Mummy, why do we have to go home?" she asked. Elizabeth knelt down and put her hands and Suzette's shoulders. "Because there is no use in staying here. Pearl doesn't want anything to do with us, and neither does your grandfather."   
  
"But Pearl is my sister, and YOUR daughter!" Suzette screamed.   
  
Jack turned around and looked at Suzette. "Suzette Marie!" Jack shouted. Practically yelling. "That is no way to speak to your mother!"   
  
Suzette didn't listen she didn't want to take this anymore. They were always treating her like a small child. A child she was, yes, but not a small one. Also, she didn't care if someone told her to shut up she'd say her opinion anyway. She'd had gotten that trait from her mother.   
  
Suzette looked at her father and glared. She had never talked back to her father. They had always gotten along. "Father! I don't care! I wanna stay here with Pearl!" she screamed as silent tears began to fall. Jack sighed and put his head down. There was no use fighting with her. She wasn't going to change her mind.   
  
"If we leave...I'll...I'll...kill myself!" she shouted.   
  
Jack walked closer to her. He knelt down next to her. "Then I guess we'll just have to dig ye a grave in Tortuga." He said as he picked her and walked toward the ship. As Suzette was being carried away she shouted and cried to the whole way. Elizabeth knew they had to go to but she felt the same as Suzette. They both knew Jack did as well, but he'd never admit it.   
  
Once Jack set Suzette back down they were on the Pearl. Suzette just glared at Jack, and then turned and ran down to the bottom deck. There she sat in a corner with her legs to her chest. She refused to come out until they were home. She just sat there and let the tears flow.   
  
"Jack..." Elizabeth began as she walked over to him.  
  
Jack turned around and gave her a weak smile. "What is it, love?" he asked as he placed his arm around her waist. "Is it really necessary to leave? Couldn't we just try once more?" she asked. Jack sighed.   
  
"We've done all we can. She doesn't want us here, and you know that."   
  
Elizabeth took a few steps back. "What happened?" she asked.   
  
Jack looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"   
  
"What happened to the Jack Sparrow I used to know? The one that would never give up, and always tired to make things work. What happened?"   
  
Jack looked at her. He knew he had changed over the years. "Elizabeth..."   
  
"Jack if you're going to say its because of age you know that's not true. When I met you, you were already twice my age, and that never seemed to stop you. And now its only been a few more years and you've just...changed."   
  
"Liz, I have a family now..."   
  
"Having a family shouldn't have to change who you are Jack! Have I changed?! The only thing that has changed about me is that I'm a mother now, but I am still willing to do anything! Jack...its seems as if I barely know you anymore, and to be honest it scares me..." she said quietly.   
  
Jack didn't know what to say. He took a deep breath and stood up straight. "Liz, we are going home." And that was final. A small tear ran down Elizabeth's cheek. She looked at him for a moment and shook her head. She gave him one last look and walked away.   
There, Jack stood gazing out at the sea. It felt as if the sea was his only friend. He could always count on it to be there, and it would never judge him. It was only there to serve. As he thought everything through he did realize he had changed. He had changed ever since him and Elizabeth got married. He missed the old him as well, but he didn't know how to get it back.   
  
He would try to make things better when they returned home.   
  
Pearl awoke that morning to see that the bed was empty. She yawned and lazily rolled over, and saw John sitting in a chair watching her. Pearl's eyes widened and she jumped. John let out a small chuckle.   
  
"Sorry Pearls, didn't mean to scare you."   
  
Pearl smiled. "Sok."   
  
John stood up and walked over to the bed. There he lightly pushed Pearl back down on her back and smiled. Pearl raised an eyebrow as John slowly crawled onto the bed, and slid his body on top of her. Once he was comfortable he used his hands to support his weight, so he could look down on her. Pearl smiled as John leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Pearl then deepened the kiss as she slid her arms around him, and placed her hands on his shoulders.   
  
John moved lower and began placing little kisses all up and down her neck. Pearl let out a small giggle as John began to nibble softly on her neck. One of his hands left her face and moved lower towards her chest. He slowly began to rub up and down on her breast. Pearl let a small moan escape her from her lips.   
  
Just as John was about to move even lower Pearl moved away. John looked up at her with a questioning expression. Pearl only smiled. She sat up and scooted closer to him. "Save it for tonight." She whispered. With that she kissed him on the cheek and walked up to the top deck.  
  
Pearl inhaled and felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. It was John of course. Pearl smiled. "John, not now..."   
  
"Who is John?" the person from behind her asked.   
  
Pearl pushed away and turned around. "Darius?! How the hell did you find me? Better yet how the hell did you get onto my ship?"   
  
Darius smiled. "I...I followed you back last night, and you really need to learn how to take a rope up onto the ship after your done with it. Pearl pulled out her pistol. "Get off of my ship right now."   
  
Darius walked closer to her. Pearl only stood with the pistol aiming at his face. "One more step and I swear I'll shoot you."   
  
"Ms. Sparrow calm down." He said in a rather bored tone. We both know its not loaded. He was right she looked at which pistol she had and it was the wrong one. The one that WAS loaded was on the bottom deck. Pearl dropped the gun and looked at him.   
  
"Darius, what do you want?" she asked.   
  
Darius walked behind her and placed his hand on her waist again. "Well..." he began as he softly sucked on her neck. Pearl moved away. "I said what do you want!" she shouted.   
  
Darius rolled his eyes. "Well...I am suppose to marry, and if I don't find someone I like then it will be arranged..."   
  
Pearl already knew what he wanted. "No." she said. "Now get off my ship or I'll be forced to hurt ye."   
  
Darius laughed. "How will you do that? You have no weapon." Pearl walked toward him and put her hands on his shoulders. With everything she had she kneed him between the legs. Darius fell to the ground in pain. "Now get off my ship."   
  
Darius glared at her and began to crawl over to the edge of the ship. Pearl didn't take her eyes off of him until she saw him crawl away from the docks. She sighed and turned around to see John behind her. He had seen the whole thing. "What was that about?" he asked.   
  
Pearl shook her head. "Nothing you need to worry about."   
  
John just left it at that. He knew if he really did need to know then she would tell him, but it did look like she had everything under control. "Alright..." he mumbled.   
  
"So where are we off to now?" he asked.   
  
Pearl shrugged. "I was thinking we could stay here for a while."   
  
John smiled. "If that's what you want..."   
  
"It tis." Pearl said with smile.   
  
A/N: I really hope I get at least a few reviews on this chapter! Sorry again for taking so long to update! Hopefully the next chapter should be out soon! Ta! 


	18. Meant to be Together

A/N: Yes, yes I know I know I promised I'd update soon and now look...its been almost a month lol. Well I'd like to thank my one reviewer for the last chapter. (Captncat) Thanks for reviewing it means a lot to me Anyway I really am going to try and finish this story, same goes for my other POTC fic "She Ain't a Fool Luv" I like the story and I need to finish it...soon! Hehe ok well...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: no!!!  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
"John, where are you taking me?" Pearl asked.   
  
"You'll see, just keep your eyes closed." After walking a few more minutes they stopped. "Alright Pearls, you can open your eyes."   
  
Pearl opened her eyes and gasped. "John, its beautiful! How...how did you do all this?" she exclaimed. There they were in Port Royal, a small area where no one went to anymore. It had a beautiful little house along the beach with a lovely deck that over looked the ocean. John had set up a table for two on the deck with candles everywhere.   
  
John smiled. "Do you like it?"   
  
"I love it!" Pearl squealed as she hugged John. "I feel so...so not dressed for the occasion. Wait, what is the occasion anyway?"   
  
John shrugged. "Just to show you how much I love you." John said as he walked Pearl over to the table. He pulled out her chair for her and then sat across from her. As they ate they talked and laughed, and just had a good time.   
  
As the night was ending they decided to take a walk along the beach. There was a slight breeze and the waves were gentle. As they walked John placed his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Pearl I was thinking..." he began.   
  
"About what?"   
  
"Well, see, this house, you said you wanted to stay here for a while and...this could be ours." Pearl only looked at him as he continued. "Pearl this place I love it here and you do too. And the house, no one has lived in it for years and there is still furniture inside, we could live here...together."   
  
"John, what are you trying to say?" she asked.   
  
"Pearl, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you...only you. I guess what I'm asking is..." with that John bent down on one knee.   
  
"Pearls...Pearl, will you marry me?"  
  
Pearl was stunned. She didn't know what to think so many things running through her head. She would never be able to settle down...but...she loved him. "John, I...I..." she began. She took a deep breath.   
  
"Yes."  
  
John was shocked. "What did you say?" he asked.   
  
Pearl laughed. "Yes John, I'll marry you." She repeated. With that John placed a silver ring with a small tear cut blue diamond on her finger. He then got up and swung Pearl around. They both laughed and once she was back on the ground they shared a kiss under the stars.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you the house." John said as he grabbed her hand.   
  
There he opened the two glass doors and followed Pearl inside. He lit a candle and several lanterns and led her through the house. It was a small, one story beach house. It had everything they needed: a kitchen, living room, a small dining room, and two bedrooms. It was perfect for them.   
  
Once they were done touring the house John led her into their bedroom. He looked at her and smiled. "Remember your promise?" he said with a smile. Pearl smiled and rolled her eyes. She had promised him something tonight, and it was the right moment.   
  
Pearl laughed. "Alright, just give me a moment." She said. John nodded and sat down on the bed. There Pearl stood in front of him. Slowly she removed her blouse and trousers exposing her black under clothes. John never took his eyes off of her. Pearl then began to undo her black corset. It took a few moments but never the less she got it off. Now all that was left was her hair. She reached back and pulled out the ribbon keeping her hair up. She let her long black hair fall and rest on her shoulders.   
  
Her naked form shimmered in the candlelight. John smiled. "Your beauty never fails to amaze me Pearls." He whispered. Pearl blushed slightly and walked toward him. John scooted over as Pearl laid down beside him. John moved so he was over her now.   
  
"I love you." He breathed as began to place hot kisses on her chest and breasts. Pearl gasped as without warning John nipped at her breast. John began to lightly suck on her nipple as he caressed the other with his hand. Pearl let out a low moan as John moved lower placing kisses on her stomach. John crawled to the end of the bed and looked at Pearl. He then opened her legs and placed hot kisses on her inner thigh slowly working his way up.   
  
Once he was where he wanted he sat up and slid in two fingers. Pearl moaned and grasped a near by pillow. John looked at Pearl whose eyes were closed and she grasped the pillow harder. He could see Pearl was almost at her climax. He wanted her to last longer so he stopped. Pearl opened her eyes and saw John pull off his shirt and he skillfully slid off his pants.   
  
Now there was no bothersome clothing separating them. John crawled over so he was over her once more. He settled himself between her legs and looked at Pearl for her approval. Pearl nodded. John then leaned in and lightly kissed her as he slid himself into her. Pearl let out a small moan as John began to thrust in and out of her. The feeling or their warmth against each other created an unbreakable passion. John's pace increased as he filled her inch by inch. In a fluid like motion he slid in and out of her.   
  
Pearl wrapped her legs around him which caused him to slid even deeper inside her. Every minute heavier waves of passion filled them both. Neither of them could hold on much longer. With a few more thrusts Pearl climaxed. Shortly after John did the same, spilling himself inside her.   
  
So he wouldn't collapse on her he plopped down next to her on the bed. There Pearl scooted over and rested her head on his chest. "Happy now?" she asked sarcastically. John kissed her head and smiled. "Actually I am." He said with a slight chuckle. Pearl rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She said with a smile.   
  
Out in Tortuga Suzette sat on the cliff she always sat on. Once in a while she'd go to the very edge and think about jumping. She never did though...just wished she had the guts to. Tonight she sat there and looked at the sky.   
  
"I will see you again Pearl." She said to herself.   
  
A/N: I know it was short but I cant type for much longer because I've been on the computer all day and my mom is getting mad lol. Ok well hopefully the next chapter will be longer! Please review! Ta! 


	19. Ugh, Another Teenager in the World

A/N: Ello ello! Okay well yeah if anyone is reading this than thank you much! lol but yeah I was getting kinda bored so I decided to upload another chapter Well yeah I'm not really sure where the story is going anymore but I'm just gonna kinda go along with where ever it goes hehe ok well anyway...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
(Oh yeah, I'm making Suzette a little older just so some of the stuff in the story is a little more believable)  
  
Disclaimer: see previous  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
"Suzette! Come inside! We have something for you!" Elizabeth called. Suzette sighed. Today was her thirteenth birthday, joy. Over the past five years she had changed so much. She wasn't 'daddy's little girl' anymore, she wasn't anyone's 'little girl'. She had started putting coal under her eyes as make up like her father did, and she didn't have her perfect golden curls anymore. Since she normally didn't brush it, it had turned into just waves of dirty blonde.   
  
She didn't make the best choice in friends either. She didn't really have any friends that were female. It didn't mean she wasn't feminine because she was, only young boys seemed to be drawn to her. Suzette didn't mind though, she enjoyed the attention.   
  
"Coming mother!" she called back. Suzette looked at the ocean once more before getting up. How she longed to just be somewhere else. Anywhere really. Her and her best friend Peter always talked about running away. Peter always said that they could run to Port Royal. He wanted to see his father again, for after his mother, Jade, and his father, William had a fight she left and took him with her. Somehow they ended up in Tortuga and Suzette and him had been friends ever since.   
  
Suzette walked slowly inside. No one was in the living area. She walked into the kitchen and found Elizabeth and Jack sitting at a table. "Happy birthday Suzy!" Elizabeth said with a smile. Jack got up and gave her a hug. "My little girl is growing up."   
  
Suzette put a fake smile on her face when she saw the cake. She really hated eating. She was already fat enough. At least she thought she was. "Thanks mum, thank you dad." She mumbled as Jack handed her a plate. They all sat and ate while Suzette listened to her parents talk.   
  
Just as Suzette was finished nibbling at her cake Jack pulled out a small box. " 'appy birthday Suzy." He murmured as he handed her the box. Suzette opened it and smiled. Inside was a small gold chain with a nameplate on it that said Suzette Marie Sparrow. Next to the name was a small piece of a black pearl.   
  
Suzette smiled. "Thank you." She mumbled. Jack smiled and nodded. With that she walked upstairs into her room. She walked over to the mirror on her closet and lifted her blouse exposing her stomach. She sighed. She was too fat. What she saw in the mirror was a very large girl, but in reality she was so skinny you could see her ribs, and her hip bones stuck out so it was very noticeable.   
  
Suzette was already working her way to 98lbs. She was at 101lbs at the moment. She should have been at at least 115 for that the was average weight her mother was at her age. Yes, Elizabeth had always had a slim figure but with Suzette...this was unhealthy. Suzette walked over to her bed and opened her chamber pot. There she sat and gagged herself until the cake came up. After taking a moment to breath she took the pot and dumped the waste out the window. This was a daily thing for her. Eat, throw up, dump it out the window. Good thing on one was able to get to that side of the house.   
  
It was nightfall and Elizabeth and Jack had gone to bed long ago. Suzette was in the living room reading. Just as she was about to go upstairs she heard a tapping at the window. It was Peter. She smiled and walked outside.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she whispered.   
  
"I couldn't forget about you on your birthday now could I?" he said with a smile.   
  
Suzette smiled. "Well then where are we going to go?" she asked.   
  
"Get ready and then I'll tell ya." Suzette nodded and walked back inside. She hurried to her room without making a sound. There she looked through her closet and found her favorite dress. She had torn it so it was short and above the knee. Not for looks, just so she could move around easier. Since she had worn it so many times the sleeves were tearing, so she finally cut them off she now it was a small, white, off the shoulder dress. She put it on and grabbed her boots.   
  
Once she was back outside she put on her boots and stood up. "Well..." she said. "Where to?" Peter put his arm around her as they began to walk away from the house. They were an item just...friends with benefits. "Well I was thinking we could go somewhere and be alone and watch the stars." Suzy nodded.   
  
"Sounds good to me."   
  
After walking for sometime they came to a small abandoned building. It looked bad from the outside but inside was quite nice. It had a huge window so you could see the stars and it had a small sofa and a bed in the corner. This was 'their place'. They both came here if they wanted to be alone, or just see each other and chat. Once they were inside they sat down on the bed and watched the stars.   
  
Suzette looked over at Peter. He was two years older than her and very cute. He had brown, wavy hair that went to his shoulders, and he had his mother's eyes. They were best friends but she knew he didn't tell her everything. She knew for a fact that he was not a virgin, and she knew that he got drunk quite a bit, but she didn't mind. She knew he wouldn't try and pull anything unless he knew she wanted it.   
  
"Peter..." she began.   
  
He looked over at her. "Hmm?"   
  
"Tell me something that you have never told me before...you know you can trust me."   
  
Peter thought for a moment. "There is nothing to tell, I've told you everything Suzy."   
  
She rolled her eyes. She knew that was a lie. "Are you still a virgin?" she asked with a small smirk on her face. Peter was silent for a moment and then turned away and smiled. Suzette laughed. "So you're not, are you!" She shouted teasingly.   
  
Peter looked back at her and still smiling. "You got me Suzy."  
  
Suzette laughed. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. Peter shrugged. "I dunno...maybe because I was TRYING to save me self for you, but I couldn't help it...lets face it Suzy, I'm a horny little bastard." He said, still with a smile on his face.   
  
Suzy laughed again. "Yes, I'll give you that. But why didn't you just ask if I wanted to, maybe I would have said yes." She said.   
  
Peter raised an eyebrow. "You, give yourself to me? Heh, I don't think so."  
  
Suzette moved closer to him. "Why would you think that?" she asked.   
  
"I dunno..." he began but he was cut off when Suzette pressed her lips against his. She pulled back and smiled. "Still think that way?" she asked.   
  
Peter smiled and shook his head. He then moved closer and kissed her once more. As the kiss deepened Peter slowly lowered Suzette onto the bed so she was laying down. He then climbed on top of her. As the kiss deepened even more Suzette began to run her fingers through his hair. She heard Peter moan slightly, and felt his erection dig into her inner thigh. Peter then broke the kiss as Suzette began to slide his shirt off over his shoulders.   
  
Peter did the same only he slipped off her dress. The only thing that was separating them now were Peter's trousers. He looked at Suzette. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Suzette looked at him for a moment and thought. She then took a deep breath and nodded. Peter then slid off his trousers, and climbed back on top of her. He looked at Suzette who had a slight look of fear in her eyes. Peter nudged again her opening and slowly slid inside. He did this slowly not taking his eyes off of her.   
  
Suzette winced at the sudden pain and dug her nails into his shoulders. She didn't think it would hurt this bad. As he slid in once more her eyes began to water. Peter made sure he was slow enough so it didn't hurt her more than it already did. After about ten minutes her body was completely numb and she could no longer feel the pain. It not began to feel kinda good.   
  
When Peter saw that she was no longer in pain he began to go a little a fast. With each thrust it was more enjoyable for her. Soon she could feel herself ready to climax. With a few more thrusts Suzette let out a low moan as her climax came and went. Shortly after her Peter came and drained himself inside her. Once she felt the warm liquid inside her, her body was able to relax.   
  
The rest of the night they laid together looking at the stars. "Shouldn't you be getting home?" he asked. Suzette didn't care, she'd go home later. "I don't care, they can worry."   
  
She shrugged. "They don't care if my sister comes back, so why should they care if I do?" With that the conversation ended and Suzette snuggled up next to Peter.   
  
"Suzette." Peter whispered.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"...Happy Birthday."   
  
A/N: I know I know, if anyone disagreed with how Suzette was acting, oh well! She is a rebelling teen, and if you don't like it then don't read it! lol but yeah I didn't want to go into too much detail with the whole thing between Suzette and Peter because it was her first time, so I cant really like so a whole lot with that situation. But yeah, um, I hope you liked the chapter! More should be coming soon! Please review! Ta! 


End file.
